I won't leave you
by Rosalie Hale Cullen
Summary: All Human! Bella and Emmett are poor and parentless. They work on a farm. What happens when Bella stays at Alice's mansion for two weeks and her cousin Edward Masen comes over. And he's a player? Will Bella fall for him?
1. Prologue: My Story

**Ok, this is my latest story. Don't worry. I'll be updating both stories as quick as I can.**

**This story is based on a movie called. "Something Something." **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters. They are Stephanie Meyer's. And the plot is not mine either. I just put them together. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Emmett's POV

I ripped the paper into eight tiny pieces and scribbled names onto them. Four pieces had boys' names and four had girls' names. It was hard under the dim light, but I managed. This was important. She definitely hasn't named her children yet. She never does anything without asking me. I'm sure of it.

I heard a creaking noise and looked up to see an officer walk into the jail cell. I recognized him as Marc, one of the kind officers here. He would always be the one to help me out with things.

He sighed and sat across from me. "What are you doing this late at night, Emmett? Your cell is the only one with the lamp on. Are you excited that you're getting released tomorrow? I know it has been pretty harsh here. They didn't even let you talk to anyone outside."

I smiled softly and looked back down at the pieces of papers. "I'm trying to decide what to name my sister's children. It's been eight years since I've seen her, and I'm sure she's had children by now. And, being my sister, she never does anything without asking me."

Marc raised eyebrow uncertainly. "How can you be so sure about that?"

I laughed quietly. "My sister has always been like that. She would even ask if she could eat lunch. We are always there for each other." I sighed and closed my eyes. Bella's smile was behind my eye lids. "And when I see her tomorrow, I will get to see my niece and nephew, too."

Marc laughed quietly. "That's…wow. I didn't know you and your sister were that close."

I chuckled and looked up at Marc. "Help me out." I held my hands out. "Pick one paper from each hand. My left hand has boys' names and my left hand has girls' names."

He smiled and reached out to take a piece from my left hand. He unfolded the paper and read, "Alexander Carlisle."

"Alexander Carlisle…" I sighed, remembering the loving doctor. "I like that. Ok, take one from this hand."

He smiled at my eagerness and took one.

"Renée Leigh."

"Renée Leigh…" I breathed. "That was my mother's name."

Before I could stop it, a tear escaped my eye.

Marc frowned. " 'Was'? Emmett…what exactly did happen. I mean, you seem like a great guy. And yet, you have been convicted of a murder. What _happened_?

I sighed and remembered the day everything came crashing down on my family's lives.

_**Flashback (A/N-Right now, Emmett is 7 years old and Bella is 8 months)**_

_My mother held my baby sister, Bella tightly as she got out of the taxi. We were finally going to see my father after the road trip. He didn't join us because he said he had other matters at hand. My father Charlie Swan was a rich man. A billionaire. My mother was very poor. But my father married her, telling her she was the most gorgeous women he had laid eyes on._

_My mother knocked on the door and a lady I didn't know opened it. Apparently my mother didn't know her either. _

"_May I help you?" The lady asked rudely._

_Suddenly, my dad appeared behind the woman and wrapped his arm around her waist. My mother gasped._

"_Victoria." My dad grunted. "Who is this?"_

_My mother gasped again and fresh tears were forming in her eyes._

"_Ch-Charlie. It's me, René__e." She whispered as the tears were beginning to fall. _

"_René__e? Oh, right." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out several stacks of money. "Here." He shoved it into my mom's hands. "I don't need you anymore. You can go stay somewhere else."_

_My mother stared at him in outrage. "How could you say that?! We have two children! We've lived together for eight years! Did you just marry me for my body?!"_

_My father grunted. "Yes. Yes I did. Now leave me the hell alone." With that, he shut the door in her tear-streaked face. _

_I couldn't stand seeing my mother cry. It made me cry too. I couldn't believe that that had just happened. How could father say something like that? Poor Bella will never grow up with a father. I promised myself that I would be her big brother and father._

_Mother wiped her eyes and took my hand as she led us back to the taxi. All she told me was that we were going back to grandma's house. She stared out the window the whole time. I looked down at my knees._

_Suddenly, Bella woke up and she began to cry. But mom didn't do anything. Bella was crying harder and harder._

_I shook my mom's shoulder, thinking she was sleeping. "Mom? Mom?? Mom, wake up. Bella's crying. Mom??" _

_I shook her even harder, but she didn't wake up. I turned her chin. When I let go, her head fell right back onto the window with a thud._

_I gasped. _

"_MOM!!" _

_The taxi driver panicked and called the ambulance. We reached grandma's house and the taxi driver helped her out of the car. I took Bella—who was still crying— from her arms. I fumbled through the bag and found the milk bottle and quietly fed Bella, waiting for the ambulance to come._

_Grandma came rushing out of the house with a frantic look. She ran over to my mother and began crying. I cried too._

_I cried for my mom._

_I cried for Bella._

_I cried for myself._

_Why did my father have to leave us like this? I prayed silently that my mother wouldn't leave me. _

_Suddenly, I heard grandma scream. I ran over and saw grandma crying uncontrollably. The doctor put his hand on her shoulder and grimaced. _

_The doctor turned towards me. "Are you __that lady's__ son?" he asked pointing towards my mother on a hospital cot._

_I nodded, shakily. _

_He sighed. "I'm sorry, kid. You're mother didn't make it."_

I gasped and clutched Bella closer to me.

_No…_

_NO!_

_She left me too! Just like father! She left me alone! _

_The paramedics where running around frantically. I stared at them through my tears. Why were they so active now? My mother died. It wasn't like they could fix that anymore_

"_She has no pulse and isn't breathing. Broken skull. She's very weak."_

"_Lot's of blood loss! Go straight to AED!"_

"_Can't! Heart attack!" _

_Who were they talking about? I looked over and saw grandma lying on the ground with a big gash on her head. The blood was pouring out quickly. _

_I gasped. _

_She was leaving me, too? Why? Why is everyone leaving me? What have I ever done to deserve this? And Bella! She would grow up without parents. It was so unfair!_

_I cried out loud as fresh tears formed in my eyes._

_A doctor with blonde hair and blue eyes came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Without thinking, I pressed my face into his shirt and cried even louder._

_The man stroked my hair and whispered calm words to me. I soon fell asleep._

_**End Flashback**_

I looked away from Marc's terror-filled eyes.

"When I woke up, I found myself in a small room. The doctor came in with a glass of water. He told me his name was Carlisle Cullen. He said I could live in a farmhouse in Forks. It was owned by Laurent Garrison. Carlisle drove me their and I met Laurent. I asked him if I could bury my mother's body on his property, since I couldn't pay for it anywhere else. He stared at me in disgust and said no. I got down on my knees and cried. I begged him. I said I would do anything, _anything_. He sighed and told me I could bury my mother there and he would offer shelter for my sister and me. On one condition: I had to work on his land as a farmer. Everyday. I quickly obliged. It was the best offer I could get."

I looked up at the ceiling.

"It was hard work. Going back and forth from farming _and _taking care of my baby sister. She was a handful. As the years passed by, we grew older and happier. She got a great education and I got married to a wonderful woman. It was all perfect. But that all changed…when she stayed at Alice's house in Port Angeles to help her with wedding preparations. She was there for two weeks. But two weeks was all it took…for Edward Masen to walk into her life."

* * *

**Ok, guys. thanks for reading so far! review and please go on to next chapter! there' s more edward and bella. well...not together, but you'll see! please give it a chance! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the family

**Here's the second chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or the movie's plot.**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I got out of the plane and sighed. I think it will take time for the nausea to settle.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. I am 21 years old and am currently studying to become an author. I really loved books. They always seemed to make time go by so quickly! But there is something I love more than books. Something I _needed_ more than books. Emmett, my brother. He was the world's most amazing brother ever! He's so kind and loving. He always looks out for me. When I get hurt, he throws away all his work and tends to my wounds. When I cry, he holds me close and whispers soothing words to me. He is everything I could ever ask for.

I walked towards the baggage claim area and looked around for my brother.

"BELLA!!"

Big, strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a big, warm hug. If I hadn't recognized that embrace, I would have screamed bloody murder.

I laughed and turned around once he let go of me. "Emmett! I missed you so much! College has been such a bore without you! I'm so glad, this was my final year. I couldn't stand a second without you."

Emmett smiled lovingly. "Of course not! Who wouldn't miss me?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm playfully. I heard a soft chuckle and turned around.

"Rosalie!!" I screamed and threw my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around me and laughed. "Bella, it's been hell without you!"

Rosalie was another person who worked on the farm. She was gorgeous, even when she was covered in mud and scratched up. Her beautiful blonde hair flowed down to her hips which were perfectly curved in all the right places. She married Emmett a few years ago and we've been inseparable sisters since then.

She pulled back and smiled. "Bella, look at you! You look so mature! You're gorgeous!"

I blushed and looked down. Of course, this was all the workings of my friend, Alice. She cut the tips of my hair so that it was long, but layered and gave me side bangs. Then she would always forced torturous makeovers on me and give me all these 'Beauty tips' when I was around her. Don't get me wrong. I love Alice. She has been my best friend since I was in kindergarten. She never looked at the fact that she was rich and I was poor. She just came up to me and said, "OH! We are going to be the bestest of all friends. I just know it!!" And the rest was history…

"Yeah, Alice pretty much did all this." I said, waving my hand across my body.

Emmett smirked. "Alice! I haven't seen her in four years! How is she? Still perky?"

I rolled me eyes. "That's the understatement of the year."

Emmett chuckled.

I suddenly felt of soft hand on my shoulder and spun around to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. They were like the parents Emmett and I never had. And, surprisingly, they thought of us as their own children as well. I couldn't imagine a better couple. Sometimes, I would wonder who my mother and father really were. But all Emmett told me was that they died in a car crash. It seemed like he was hiding something from me, but I never asked him. He was really touchy on the subject of our parents and I didn't like to see him sad. So I would just drop it.

"Mom! Dad!" I threw myself into Esme arms and hugged her tightly. "Bella! We all missed you so much!!"

I smiled and pulled back, turning to hug Carlisle too. He patted my back.

"Great to see you, Bells!" he said in his soft, British accent. "You look really different! How was college?"

"College was…fun." It was. Even though Emmett and Rosalie weren't there, I still enjoyed the constant jokes and pranks of the students.

Carlisle patted my back and took my luggage. Emmett took some other bags and we headed towards the car.

I looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled. _Ah…back to sweet, sweet Forks._

* * *

I was sitting in my room with Rosalie, unpacking. We were sitting there reminiscing and laughing about all the past memories we had.

That was when I pulled my wooden horse out of the suit case. I clutched in close to myself and closed my eyes, remembering how I got this.

_**Flashback (Bella is 7 years old and Emmett and 16 years old)**_

"_Leila!!" I squealed and ran to hug my horse. _

"_Bella, how was school?" Emmett came into the stall and gave me big bear hug. I hugged him back._

"_It was good." I mumbled. _

_I turned back to Leila and stroked her nose. Leila was my favorite horse on the farm. Whenever I had spare time, I would always go riding with her. I named her Leila because it means "Dark Beauty" in Italian. And Leila is a dark brown horse and she's absolutely beautiful. _

_I led her out of the stall and we went for a ride. I noticed she was a little slower than usual. Maybe she was tired today. I let her go back to stall and fed her. After a few minutes, I went inside to do my homework. _

_

* * *

_

The next morning, I woke up at 4:00 AM as usual to go riding with Leila. I skipped out to stall, humming an unknown tune to myself. I went to the stall and opened the door and gasped.

_Leila was lying on the ground, motionless. I cried and tried to shake her to wake her up. But she still lay motionless. I tried to wipe my tears and ran back into the house. I went into Emmett's room and shook him and cried for him to wake up. He woke up and wiped the gunk out of his eyes. When he saw that I was crying, he pulled me into his arms and whispered soothing words. Once I calmed down, he asked me what was wrong. _

_I didn't say anything. Instead, I got up and pulled him outside to Leila's stall. When I opened the door, I pointed towards Leila's lifeless form and began bawling again._

_Emmett stared in shock and held me close, while I soaked his shirt. _

_

* * *

_

I didn't eat anything that day. I didn't even go to school. I just stayed in bed and sulked all day. Emmett tried to get me to eat and move around, but I didn't feel like doing anything.

_After a few attempts of trying to get me to eat lunch, Emmett sighed and walked out of the room. I began to cry silently because now I felt guilty about making Emmett upset. I ruined his day. _

_A few hours later, Emmett walked in and placed a wooden item in my hands. I sniffled and looked down at my hands. I gasped. It was a dark brown wooden horse. It looked just like Leila and it was so pretty!_

_I looked up at Emmett. "You made this yourself?"_

_He smiled at me and nodded._

_I squealed and threw my arms around Emmett. He laughed and hugged me back. _

"_Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you, Emmett!! I love you!"_

_He laughed again and held me closer. "I love you too, Bella."_

_**End Flashback**_

And since then I have always kept this horse with me. No matter where I go.

I sighed and kissed the nose of the horse and placed it on the side table.

"So," Rosalie started. "Met any guys in college?"

I sighed. Alice had tried to make me go man-hunting, but I politely declined. "Rose, you know I'm not like that. I'm not really interested and I wouldn't do that without Emmett's consent."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Please, Bella. If I know my husband, he won't let you look at a guy until you're at least 28."

I laughed and looked down. "He knows what's good for me." I muttered.

Rosalie smiled and stroked my hair. "Yeah…he does."

"BELLA!!" I jumped and turned around to see a small hazel-eyed pixie staring right back at me with open arms.

"Oh my god! ALICE?!" I ran over to hug her. I pulled back and saw Emmett and walking in the room with a big grin. "Hey, Alice. How have you been? It's been a really long time."

Alice squealed and gave Emmett a hug. I smiled. Alice thought of Emmett as her own brother as well.

"Emmett! Just when I thought you couldn't get any bigger, here you are buffer than ever!"

Emmett and smiled and flexed his muscles. "You know it!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm playfully.

I turned back at Rosalie to see her smiling. She walked over to Alice and gave her a hug. "Wow, Alice! It _has_ been a long time. I love your new hair!"

Alice smiled and patted her spiky hair. "Thanks! I wanted to try something new and spontaneous."

I chuckled. Spiky hair _was_ spontaneous.

"Well, Alice," I started. "We just got back from college. I didn't know you would miss me that fast!" I placed my hand over my heart to mocked a happy look.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Silly, Bella! I actually came here because I want you to come over to Port Angeles to my house."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Well, remember when Jasper proposed to me in college?"

I nodded, remembering how she had been non-stop squealing the whole night. I didn't get any sleep that night because I was forced to listen to Alice gushing over the details of how Jasper had proposed to her and how great her wedding would be.

"I want you to come over to my house and stay, because the wedding is on June 24! Can you believe it?? That's only two weeks away. And you are going to be my bride's maid!! So I wanted you to come earlier to help me with wedding preparations."

I bit my lip and looked over at Emmett. He was trying to smile, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Emmett?"

"Do you want to go, Bella?" he asked. There was a hopeful tint in his voice.

I looked down and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. "If…it's ok with you?" I looked back up and saw Emmett walking towards me.

He stroked my hair. "If you want to go, then you can, Bella. It would be nice for you to go. I'll come on June 24 with Rose and see you then."

I bit my lip again. It was a habit I had when I was nervous or confused.

Alice began jumping up and down. "Come on, Bella! Come on, come on, come on!! You're my _best friend_!!"

I sighed and smiled. "Alright, Alice. I'll come with you"

She squealed and ran over to embrace me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella!!" She turned around to hug Emmett and Rose and warned them that if they didn't come she would make sure they would meet the consequences. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. How can someone so small be so quirky?

I packed my clothes with the help of Alice and Rose, and held my wooden horse close to me. I looked up and saw Emmett face looking slightly sad, but he plastered a smile, nonetheless.

I sighed and threw myself into his arms. "Emmett, I'll see you in two weeks." _Two long weeks…_

"Bella" he stroked my hair. "Bella, two weeks will go by really quickly. You won't even have time to miss."

I tried to hide my tears, but one fell down my face, trickling down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and blinked my tears back.

Emmett smiled softly and kissed my forehead. "Bye, Bells."

I hugged Rose and left with Alice.

Little did I know that two weeks in Port Angeles was all it took for my life to take a whole new path full of love, pain, and danger.

* * *

Edward's POV

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!"

"HEY, EDWARD. THIS IS BY FAR THE BEST PARTY _EVER!!" _Zac had to scream over the blaring music.

"I KNOW! I RENTED THIS BOAT OFF THE INTERNET. IT SAID IT CAME WITH GIRLS TOO!!"

I smiled as the girls were walking around dancing.

My name is Edward Anthony Masen Jr., and I live in San Francisco, California. I'm 22 years old and majored in musical education. But that's not what I tell the chicks.

"Hey, I'm Edward. I'm twenty-two and major in hot babes like you." Then I'd run my hand through my hair and wink at them. It's the perfect way to get a girl. Trust me. It works all the time.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID.

_Dad…_

Crap.

I flipped my phone open and pressed it against my ear, so I could hear better.

"HEY DAD!"

"Edward?" he sounded confused and frustrated at the same time.

"HEY, HOW'S IT GOING, MAN?!" I tried to lighten up the situation.

"Edward Anthony Masen, are you throwing a party somewhere. And without me?!"

"HEY….AH…..DA….NO…..WOR…..I…..PHO…..DA….." My genius attempt to make it look like I wasn't getting really good reception.

"Edward shut up. I know you're faking this. Now find a way to get me to that party and away from your mother."

Ha, my dad was probably stuck with my mom doing chores for her.

"WHA….DA….DON…..YOU…..HUH…..CHHH….CHHHHH" And with that, I snapped the phone shut, satisfied with myself. _Good job, Edward._

And now to enjoy my party…and these hot girls in bikini's…hmm…I think I'll go for the red head over there….

_

* * *

_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Shut _up_!" I slammed my hand down on the alarm and buried myself into my blanket to get some more sleep. I had a serious hangover from last night's party. Ugh. I got up and went over to take a Tylenol. I brushed my teeth and used some mouth wash to get all the morning breath out of my mouth. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to smoothen out some places. I smiled at myself.

"Sexy as usual, Masen." I winked at my reflection and ran down the stairs.

I jogged into the dining room and saw my dad trying to reason with my mother. I ignored them and went to eat some toast and jelly.

"Elizabeth, we have so much money. It wouldn't hurt to donate some to people who don't…"

"I don't care about others who don't make money, Edward. That is their choice and their fate. We have a business at our hands and I don't want to do anything foolish to ruin that. Now stop worrying about charity, because we have a presentation to prepare for this evening."

Dad sighed and went back to his toast. It had always been like this. Dad would try to convince my mom to do something for the underprivileged people, and she would say she doesn't give a care about them and not to waste his time on them.

Mom finished, and went to work on the presentation.

I looked at my dad and chuckled. "Tough nut, eh dad?"

Dad glared at me for a second and went back to his food. "So, Edward. How was your party? Hm?"

I looked down, trying to hide my smile and looked up with an innocent expression. "What party?"

Dad smiled and punched my arm playfully. "You really are my son."

_

* * *

_

Brrrrrrrring….Brrrrrrrring…Brrrrrrrrrring…

My mom came into the room and looked at my dad. "The phone is right there, why don't you get it?" She didn't let him answer. She just walked over to the phone and yanked it off the charger.

"Hello." She said curtly. Suddenly her scowl turned into a smile.

"Gwen! How are you! It's been so long."

Aunt Gwen…that was Alice's mom, right? Yeah…it has been long. I hadn't seen Alice since we were beginning to learn our ABC's.

"Alice is getting married?? That' s great! Who is this guy?"

Mom grimaced, but put her smile back on. "She fell in love with a guy in college….That's…sweet."

Dad and I tried to had our laughter as Aunt Gwen explained how Alice met her groom-to-be and how he proposed. The whole time, my mom was murmuring ohh's and ahh's while she was trying to hide her discomfort.

"This Saturday? I'll come. You want me to bring little Edward, too?"

My dad coughed to muffle his laugh and I grimaced. The major disadvantage of being named after your father is that they have to call you "little" Edward. I was NOT little. I was a grown, hot man.

"Sure, I'll bring him. Bye. Tell Alice I said…congratulations."

I looked down to hide my smile. _Good job, Alice._

So I'm meeting my little cousin this Saturday. This should be interesting. I hope she brings her hot friends along. Then we can have some _real_ fun.

* * *

**Ok, second chapter! Bella and Edward will meet eachother in the next chapter, and I now you guys will love it!!**

**Here's a preview...**

I put part of the bracelet in my mouth, holding it with my teeth, so I don't lose that or break it. I sighed, frustrated. Who knew a bracelet could cause so much trouble?

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and spun me around.

"ALLY!!"

_WHAT?!_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Accidents Happen

**Ok, guys chapter three here! Bella and Edward meet and I'm sure you guys will love it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or the plot.**

* * *

Bella's POV:

"ANDTHENWEHAVETOGOSHOPPINGFORTHEDECORATIONSDRESSESFLOWERSOMIGOSHSOMUCHTODOANDSOLITTLETIMESEEBELLATHISISWHYIWANTEDYOUTOCOMEEARLYIMGONNANEEDYOURDRESSSIZEANDTHENWEHAVETO…** (Translation: And then we have to go shopping for the decorations, dresses, flowers…Oh my gosh! So much to do and so little time! See, Bella. This is why I wanted you to come early. I'm going to need your dress size and then we have to…)**" I sighed and droned Alice's inane chatter out of my head. Jasper and Alice were perfect for each other. He is completely calm and she is completely not. Opposites attract! How perfect.

The car finally reached her house and I thankfully got out of the car. I closed the door quietly, unable to hear another loud noise again.

Alice threw me a playful scowl and I laughed. We walked inside and the driver took my luggage. I saw a lot of people walking around.

"Alice?" I turned my head and whispered in her ear. "Who are they?"

Alice perked up. "Oh, that's Uncle Jared, Aunt Sara, Jackie, Morgan, David, Noah, Uncle Jackson, Uncle Phil, Aunt Leigh Ann…."

I stared at her with wide eyes. "Alice, how big is your family?"

Alice gave me a confused look. "What? This is nothing. Jasper's family as coming by in a week too."

My mouth popped open and hit the ground. _And how big is Jasper's family?_ I thought.

Alice lead me upstairs into a cute room with baby blue walls and a big light brown bed.

"Aw, Alice! This room is so cute! I love it!" I gushed.

She smiled cutely and said, "Thanks. I knew you'd love it! Ok, now unpack, I have to do your face and hair."

I groaned. Time for Bella Barbie…

_3 hours 6 make up kits later and 4 dresses later…_

"Ok, Bella. I'm done." I could hear the anticipation in Alice's voice.

She led to the mirror and I gasped. She applied light make up. Soft blue eye shadow, light mascara and eye liner…Then she put my slightly curled hair into a half pony tail. I touched it to make sure it was my own hair. It looked so much….better. My lips were coated with lip gloss. She put me in a light blue, ruffled, strapless top with a dark blue ribbon tied around the bust line. It was really cute. Then she put me in light blue skinny jeans. She gave me a silver necklace with a small circular pendant at the bottom, dangling earrings, and a charm bracelet for jewelry. I actually looked….pretty.

I turned around and hugged Alice. "Thanks, Alice! You're amazing!"

She squealed and hugged me back, while jumping in place at the same time. "I know!!" She pulled back. "Ok, I'm gonna take a shower and do my make up and stuff and be right back, k?"

I nodded and she left.

I went to walk out of the room to see if I could help with anything around the house, when my chain bracelet got caught in the curtains of the window. I growled and tried to pull it off. I didn't seem to help, so I forcefully pulled my hand away and the chain broke. I blushed. "Aw, shit. Damn bracelet." I cursed. Great. Alice wouldn't be too happy about this. I walked over to the window to get some light and tried to fix it.

I wasn't expecting something to catch me by surprise after that, though.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Dad! Dad, I'll miss you!!" I hugged him fiercely and didn't let go like a five year old.

Mom sighed and rolled her eyes while dad patted my back.

"It's ok, son. I'll see you when you come back!"

Sighed and pouted at him. "Bye, daddy."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Bye, sonny."

I grimaced and smoothed my hair out. "There are flight attendants, remember dad?"

He laughed. "Oops, can't forget that, now can we?"

I laughed and nodded my head.

"Mmhm!" I turned to see my mom getting impatient. I sighed and said good bye to my dad and followed my mom into the air plane. Flight attendants were giving me lustful stares and I winked right back at them. Ah…the glory of the air planes.

* * *

Once the plane had landed, I smiled at the flight attendants who were lingering at my seat and gave them free hugs. Spread the love, right? They giggled and poked my chest.

"Goodbye, ladies. I hope to see you when I come back." I winked and walked away. Mom looked at me and rolled her eyes. I smiled innocently back at her.

We walked over to baggage claim and saw a man with a big clay pot with a huge plant in it. I smirked. Either he's dumb or he's trying to break up with his girlfriend. I looked closer. He looked really familiar.

He looked at me and smiled. _Weird…_ He waved at me, too. Ok, something was wrong with him….

"Edward! Aunt Elizabeth!" Oh, god he knows my mom and me. What surprised me even more was that my mother smiled at him and walked over to him. Was this a joke?

"Look at you! The last time I saw you, you were a little 6 year old." My mom gushed.

Mike smiled at looked at my confused look. He laughed. "Come on, dude, you can't say you've forgotten me already!"

I shook my head at him, still eyeing him strangely.

He gave the pot in my hands and sang, "Alice, Alice, we're gonna crash you're palace!" He made a show of smashing something with his foot.

OH! Alice's big brother!! I dropped the pot and opened my arms to hug him. I screamed, "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!!" at the same time, he screamed out in agony, and I realized I had dropped the pot on his foot. Oops…

* * *

God, this was so boring! Why did my family have to be so big! I was stuck around people patting my back and saying how much I've grown. Oh well…Alice's cousins on her father's side were throwing themselves on me. That was pretty fun. But then it got kind of scary when they asked me if I wanted to do a three-way, and I politely declined and provided a distraction for them before I ran away. I found Mike and stuck by him.

So now I'm standing here with nothing to do at all! Alice was somewhere picking up her friend.

I looked up at the stairs and saw a brunette running down the hallway. She had long brown hair. Hm, maybe she can be my next girl.

"Mike?" He turned around and looked annoyed. It looked like I was bothering him while he was trying to explain some great achievement to his uncle. Oh well. That can wait for later. "Who is that upstairs?" I asked.

"Oh, Alice is upstairs."

Alice?! Wow, I didn't mea to hit on my cousin. Oops.

I ran upstairs to see where she was. I walked down the hallways to see if anyone was their. Suddenly, I heard a someone growl, "Aw, shit! Damn bracelet!"

Ah, I found her!

I walked to the source of the sound and saw Alice turned around, facing the window. It looked like she was trying to fix something.

Ha, I got her now. I stalked closer and closer to her and reached over to grab her around the waist.

"ALLY!!"

* * *

Bella's POV:

Damn bracelet. Who new it was so hard to fix a stupid bracelet? Why couldn't the links just go together?! Was it so hard to cooperate!

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. I gasped.

"ALLY!!"

_WHAT?!_

"Alice! It's been so long! I remember stomping on your little princess palaces!!"

I tried to shake my head. I couldn't talk, because the bracelet was still between my teeth, and I didn't want to break it.

"Alice, come on! I come all the way from California, and you don't even show me your face! Are you mad at me because I didn't come to visit? I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you! I promise."

I growled and tried to squirm out of his grip. He tried to pull me over and the mirror was in front of me. He was actually really handsome. He had long, tousled bronze hair and shocking green eyes. He gasped.

"Wow! You're this beautiful! I thought you would still have that tiny cry baby face, but look at you!"

I shook my head again and tried to squirm out of his grip. I tried to say "let go" but I came out as "mmt mmm!!"

"Wait. You're getting married! No! Stop the wedding. Change the groom. We can elope and get married. What do you say?"

Ok, this is getting out of hand. Screw the bracelet. I spit it out and yelled. "Let go, I'm not Alice!"

He reluctantly let go and looked at me confused and panicked. "Why?"

"What do you mean _why_? I'm Alice's friend, Bella!"

He relaxed. "Oh." He breathed. I was fuming.

"It's ok." He said, soothingly. "These things happen to teens our age. Don't worry."

I mashed my teeth together and ignored him, picking up the bracelet. Luckily, it didn't shatter into several pieces.

He stood there, smirking at me, while I scowled right back at him.

At that moment, Alice jumped into the room. _It's about time_ I thought. "Bella, I'm—"

She looked at the bronze haired guy and smiled. "Edward?!"

So the idiot has a name. _Edward_. I thought, sneering.

_Edward_ looked back and forth between me and Alice and then smacked his fore head. He ran towards Alice and picked her up and spun her around.

"ALLY!!"

Alice laughed. "Hey! How are you?"

He high-fived her and smiled. "Awesome! You?"

She smiled. "Doing great." She turned towards me while I was fuming. "Oh this is my friend Be—"

"I know." Edward interrupted. "You're friend, Bella."

Alice looked confused. "How do you know her?"

Edward sighed and picked me up screaming, "ALLY!!"

"Hey!" I yelled and pulled out of his grasp. Alice pulled him back while I straightened out my clothes. _Idiot…_

"Hey, Edward! She doesn't like when guys do that to her."

_Especially perverted idiots…_

Edward smirked and looked at me. "Then what _does_ she like, hm?"

I grimaced and fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him like a five year old.

Alice smacked his arm playfully and said, "Come on. Let's go down and see if they need any help. Bella, come on."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I said through my teeth, trying to calm down.

"Ok!" she bounced out of the room with _Edward_.

I turned around and put the bracelet in a jewelry box. "Edward my foot." I muttered. I turned around and gasped.

Edward's face was inches away from mine. I leaned back and took a step back. He just came closer.

"People say that guys from big cities turn out to be big players and try to find a gorgeous girl to have fun with when they get the chance." He came closer with every word and I tried to walk back. His cool breath swirled around my face. "I'm that kind of guy. So be careful." He turned around and walked out of the room.

_Oh, lord…_

**

* * *

**

And that's chapter three! Please please review!!


	4. Chapter 3: Making Enemies

**Ok, I'm continuing this story for a little longer and I'll see how it goes from there. Longer chapter! And more Edward Bella!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot.**

Bella's POV:

I stormed down the stairs and looked around to see if anyone needed help. It was pretty hard, since Alice's WHOLE family was here. I decided to start in the kitchen. When I walked in I saw an old lady and another lady who looked like she was in her late 30's.

"Hey, sweetheart, could you get the sugar?" the old lady asked.

"Yeah." I answered curtly. I was still annoyed by today's incident.

"Well, what has you down in the dumps?" the old lady asked kindly.

"You wanna know?" I asked, letting out all the steam. "It's that California monkey! Who does he think he his, throwing himself around everyone here. Can he ever take no for an answer?" I placed the sugar on the coffee tray, fuming.

The old lady seemed a little panicked by my words. "Well…he's from California, right?"

"So?" I countered. "Does that give him all the access to be a total and complete idiot?! I don't blame him. His parents are probably the ones who brought him up like that."

"Shh!" the old lady hissed.

"Why should I shush?!" I was getting really frustrated now. "You just wait until I meet his parents! I will make sure they learn a thing or two about parenting skills!" I growled through my teeth. I turned towards the other lady in the kitchen, who was listening quietly the whole time. "Am I right?"

She nodded silently.

The old lady placed her hand on my arm. "Do you know she is?"

"Yeah. One of Alice's aunts." I said, shrugging.

The old lady sighed. "Yes. She is also the California monkey's mother."

I gasped and the blood flowed to my face. I turned towards Edward's mother and she just stared back at me, her smooth face expressionless.

I gave her a small, apologetic smile and took the coffee tray and rushed away.

Oh, great. I think I was starting to make enemies with Alice's family now…

I walked quickly down the hallway. In my rush, I tripped over my feet and fell into someone. The coffee spilled allover them.

I looked up to see it was Mike, Alice's brother. Coffee streamed down his face and shirt. He stared back at me with blank eyes. He licked his lips. "No sugar." He muttered.

He looked down at the sugar cup on my tray and poured that on him too. I gasped, shocked. He licked his lips again. "Perfect." And we walked away.

I seriously had a problem of getting in trouble with Alice's family…

* * *

Edward's POV:

I blasted my iPod and ran out of my room with my shirt and swim trunks on. I was going out to Alice's swimming pool.

I was dancing around in the hallway when I ran into Ms. Prettyface, a.k.a. - Bella. She looked pretty annoyed to see me. Her face was so cute when she was mad. I laughed and she looked even angrier. She walked past me and I easily followed her pace.

"Hey, I got the news from the kitchen! You called me a monkey?!" I laughed as I remember Alice's grandmother telling me about that.

"Oh, no! Of course not!" Bella said sweetly. Why was she lying? "I called you a _California_ monkey." She growled. Oh…

"Why?" I asked with mock sadness and pouted my lips.

She turned towards me with a plastered smile on her face. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. I should have called you a _gorilla!_" she yelled through her teeth.

As soon as she said that, Mike was standing next to me. "Who called me?" he asked.

Bella screamed in frustration and ran down the steps. We followed her, imitating a monkey. She marched into the kitchen to help with lunch. Mike and I were at the bottom of the steps when Alice suddenly appeared.

"Move over." She demanded.

"Nope!" Mike and I said at the same time, and we crossed our hands over our chests.

"Idiots." She muttered and slammed past us. I stared after her in shock. I turned back to Mike. "Since when did she get so strong??" I asked incredulously.

Mike chuckled. "I don't know, but I have to admit- it is kind of scary. And I have to live with her!" We shuddered.

I shook my head and walked out to the pool. Little kids were already there. And so were some of Alice's cousins. I gulped.

One of them walked towards me. "Hey, handsome. Wanna go for a swim?" She winked and pulled me into the pool.

_SPLASH!!_

"Ah!" someone yelped.

I resurfaced and looked over to see this hot strawberry blonde with her mouth wide open. Her shirt was really soaked.

I smirked and got out of the pool, leaving that slutty blonde staring after me in shock.

"Hey." I pulled of my crooked smile and ran my hand through my hair. "I'm Edward. Wanna go for a swim?" I smirked as I used the exact same words Alice's cousin used. I heard a frustrated shriek, but ignored it.

"Tanya." She smiled and leaned forward and whispered against my cheek. "Sure…"

I smirked and grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the water.

Finally, someone easy to play around with. _And_ she wasn't stubborn.

* * *

I was wrapped only in a towel as I walked towards my room with my cell phone in one hand.

"Yeah, dad! Washington is pretty cool. Not as sunny as California, but cool."

"Well that's nice to know. Hey, listen I gotta go, I'll call you back later, ok?"

"K, bye daddy!"

"Bye sonny!" he chuckled and the line went dead.

I walked into my room and almost removed my towel when I saw Bella walking out of the closet.

"OH MY GOD!" we both screamed at the same time. She turned around and I wrapped the towel more securely around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. Did she actually fall for me? I smirked. Of course she did. What else would she be doing in_ my_ closet. _Score!_ I got you now, Ms. Prettyface.

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that? This is _my_ room, you idiot! Why are you stripping in my room?!" she hissed.

I looked around and realized that it was, in fact Bella's room. Shit.

"Oh…" I muttered, sheepishly. Damn! In all my years, this is the first time I let my guard down in front of a girl. "S-sorry. I uh…came here by mistake. I meant to go to um…my room. Um…you didn't see anything, right?"

Her back was still turned to me and she waved her hand. "No, no. Nothing. Just leave."

I sighed and thanked all gods known and unknown.

"Alright! See ya!" I whistled an unknown tune and walked towards the door. "Hey, nice horse!" I complemented on the wooden horse on her mirror table.

"Don't touch that, I'll get really mad at you!" she hissed through her teeth.

I smiled impishly and walked back. "Thanks for the information." I said formally and patted the horse's head. She turned around and hissed.

"Edward. EDWARD!! I said _Don't. Touch. It!!" _She growled through her teeth.

I smiled and grabbed the horse and ran around the room with it, making loud horse noises. She chased after me, trying to grab it. I ran and jumped onto the bed, holding the horse out of her reach. It was pretty amusing to watch reach around me to grab the horse. Every time her smooth skin brushed across mine, I would feel this warm tingly feeling.

After a few minutes, she gave up and stomped her foot. I could see her eyes were beginning to tear up.

She sighed. "My brother gave this to me." She said in a soft and shaky voice. Her soft lips fell into a pout and I had this strong urge to kiss the pout away. It was a very heart wrenching sight. I almost gave it back to her. Almost. She held her hands out in front of her. "Please?" She asked softly.

"You brother gave this to you?" I asked softly.

She nodded her head silently, shakily.

I lowered my hand and held it out to the other side of the bed. She walked around and almost took it from my hands when I dropped it.

She screamed, shutting her eyes and closed her ears, as if a bomb were about to erupt. Big deal. Couldn't she just buy another horse?

Before it touched the ground, my hand shot out and caught it. I smirked and nuzzled the horse's nose against her neck.

She peeked opened her eyes and looked at the wooden piece. She glared at me and grabbed the horse as she pointed towards the door. "Get out!" She ordered. Her voice was still slightly shaky, and I kind of felt like jerk for doing that to her.

I walked out the door and she was about to close it when I held the doors open with my hands.

"One more thing." I said. She sighed and looked up at me, her wide, chocolate brown eyes telling me to continue. "I'm confused. Normally if I constantly teased a girl like that, she would slap me across the face…But you didn't. Does that mean you're feeling a little…something for me?" I raised my eyebrow gave her my crooked smile. She gasped. "Something!" I sang.

She shook her head and glared back up at me. "Nothing!" she growled and shoved me out. The door was slammed right in my face.

She totally feels it.

I smiled and was about to walk off when I noticed that my towel was caught in the door. I tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't come. I saw Mike walking down the hall in only a towel and smiled.

Mike looked at me like I was insane. "Hey, cover up, man. Go get a towel."

I smirked. "Alright." I pulled his towel off and wrapped it around my waist. "I'll go find a towel for you." I ran down the hall before he caught up. Suddenly I heard the scream and a thud.

"Well, at least I got someone to "fall" for me. Even if it was grandma…" I heard him mutter. I just shook my head and laughed.

_Ah, Mike…_

* * *

I was emailing my dad, when I felt someone's hand cup my cheek.

"Eddie!!"

I turned to see Tanya's face inches from mine. "Hey, babe." I muttered and turned back to the computer.

She giggled and pulled rose out her back pocket and held it right in front of my face. That was obnoxious. I grabbed it and stuffed it behind my ear.

"Eddie! Why did you put it there??" She pouted and stroked my face. Even more obnoxious… Damn, what was it with Alice and her cousins?

"I have no other place for it." I muttered.

"Oh, you silly!" she laughed.

"I know." I replied, curtly.

"What are you doing?"

_What's it to you?_

"Emailing my dad."

"Why?" she asked. Was she always this nosy?

"What, don't you love you dad?" I sidetracked.

"Oh, I love my dad!" She gushed. "He buys me everything. I love him as much as I love chocolate cake!"

"Chocolate cake! I really like chocolate cake, too!!" I smiled. Well, we had one thing in common. But that didn't cut the fact that she was _really _annoying.

She gasped and pecked my cheek. She turned around to walk away, and I wiped the kiss right off my face. I had a strange feeling about how it would feel if those were Bella's soft, pink lips…I shook the thought away, and continued emailing my dear, sweet father.

_Whom I love as much as chocolate cake. _I snorted. What a brat.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I was sitting in the kitchen with Alice as we ate some truffles to 'see which one was the best'. That was just our excuse to eat them.

Suddenly a strawberry blonde walked in. Alice grimaced. She leaned over to whisper in my ear. "That's Tanya, one of my cousins."

Alice straightened up and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hey, Tanya. What are you doing in the kitchen?"

Tanya danced around, gathering some ingredients. "I'm making a chocolate cake."

Alice perked up. "Who is it for?"

"For the person I want to make it for." She muttered offhandedly.

Alice grimaced at her.

I stood up. "You don't have to. I can make it for you." I offered.

She turned around and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Mind your own business." She turned towards Alice who was still scowling at her. "Where's the sugar?"

Alice pointed towards the cupboard and Tanya opened it. Mike walked in with a big box full of pots and bumped into Tanya. She glared at Mike and grabbed a glass jar from the cupboard. "Watch it!" She hissed.

Mike sighed and placed the box on the table and sat next to me, trying some of the truffles. He grimaced towards Tanya and started grumbling under her breath. I guess Tanya wasn't really the charmer in this family.

I continued eating the truffles and watching Tanya when I suddenly realized something.

I nudged Alice's shoulder. "Hey," I whispered. "She got the salt, not the sugar." Alice stopped grimacing and Mike stopped grumbling. They both gasped and smirked. They thought this was funny?? Not for the person who was going to eat it.

Tanya began dumping the salt into the cake mix.

"Hey that's—"

Alice pulled me back and smiled evilly. "Mind your own business." She quoted from Tanya's early words. I really felt bad for this person who was going to eat a salty chocolate cake.

I watched in horror as Tanya's concoction grew into a huge mess. Mike and Alice looked like they were really enjoying the show.

Finally, Tanya was done and added nuts and sprinkles to the cake. Like that would make it any better. She placed the cake on a fancy plate and walked past us, singing, "Eddie!!"

We gasped.

This time, it was my turn to smirk as Alice and Mike stared in horror. "She's going to poison him!" Mike screamed, panicking. They were going to run after her, when I stuck my arm in front of them.

"Mind your own business." I smirked and walked past them. "Eddie!!" I sang, relishing the fact he was going to be eating poison today.

Edward's POV:

I walked into the dining room and saw a few brownies there. I smiled and sat down in one of the chairs, shoving four brownies in my mouth at once.

"Eddie!!"

Aw, crap. Does she ever leave me alone??

She walked in with a big chocolate cake. Hey, she's actually useful this time.

"I made it just for you, Eddie. I put chocolate chips, nuts, sprinkles, and all my love into it." She gushed. I rolled my eyes and stuck my fork into the cake. I was about to put it in my mouth when I was interrupted by a grunt.

I looked up and saw Mike standing at the door way, shaking his head and sliding his hand across his neck. What? I shrugged and then saw Alice staring at me in horror. She shook her head as well. Then Bella came and pulled them back, smirking. What was going on?

Mike broke out of her grasp and ran into the room. "Hey, Edward." He said, coolly. "Isn't there a huge difference between _sugar_ and _salt. _Even though you can't _see_ it?" He said eyeing the cake.

I finally got it. I looked up at the doorway to see a relieved Alice and an annoyed Bella. She was glaring daggers at Mike. I laughed at Bella's expression and she turned her glare towards me.

"Mike, go away! Eddie's trying to enjoy his chocolate cake!" Tanya complained.

Right at that moment, Tanya's dad walked in. He saw Tanya sitting next to me and smiled. "Hello, Edward. You're Edward Masen Sr.'s son, right? I'm his business parter. Mr. Denali. But you can go ahead and call me Eleazer."

"Hey, Eleazer! Here, try some of this lovely cake your daughter made!" I smirked and pushed the plate towards her dad.

Eleazer smiled and shook his head. "No, no! She made it for you. You eat it first." He pushed the plate back.

"I insist." I said in my most polite voice. "You're older than me. Take some first." I pushed it back to him.

He chuckled. "So respectful." He complemented.

He cut a piece and stuck his fork in it. He shoved the piece into his mouth and froze.

"So, daddy!" Tanya smiled. "How is it? Tell me!"

Her dad swallowed the piece painfully and looked at her, smiling sweetly. "It's…very unique, darling."

Mike and I coughed to muffle our laughter. I high-fived him under the table.

"Don't eat it all, daddy! Leave some for Eddie!"

"No, no!" Her dad objected. "Umm…" Suddenly, Alice's dad walked into the door.

Eleazer smiled. "Jason! You should eat this chocolate cake my daughter made. It's really amazing, and as my brother, I want you to have a nice taste of it."

Uncle Jason smiled. "Oh, you were always my favorite brother, Eleazer."

Tanya frowned. "Hey, leave some for Eddie!" she whined. I rolled my eyes and hoped I would never taste her concoction.

Uncle Jason eyed the cake greedily and picked out a huge piece. He stuck a large portion in his mouth and gasped. Mike pulled the fork out of his mouth. "Best cake you've tasted dad? You think it needs a little more salt?" He asked with a smirk.

Uncle Jason turned to glare at Mike. I laughed and walked out of the room, ignoring Tanya's whiny voice. I saw Bella at the doorway and smirked. "Thank you, Bella. You saved my life. I was almost poisoned today, and I am oh so lucky to be alive." She grimaced and turned her head away. "I owe you one, babe." I nudge her arm.

She glared at me and stomped away. I laughed. She was so hot when she was mad.

* * *

Bella's POV:

Ok, so Edward didn't die today. Whatever. I had more important matters at hand. There was a big pile of everyone's laundry and I thought I would deal with that first.

Some music was playing on the radio and I recognized it as "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield. I began dancing around and singing along with the lyrics. At the same time, I managed to get some of the laundry done. I was putting the clothes in when I saw a black T-Shirt. I recognized it as the shirt Edward wore when I first met him. I grimaced at the memory.

"That California monkey! I know there is a tail growing out of him!" I grumbled out loud.

I took the shirt and imagined it was Edward. I began dunk it in the water, squeeze it, thrash it, shake it…anything that would cause Edward pain.

I hung the shirt on a hook on the door and muttered, "The name I hate the most…_Edward_. I swear on my own brother!" I blew on my fists and spun around to punch the shirt when I saw Edward himself, standing there. He looked pretty upset.

I gulped put my arms down to my side. "H-how long have you been here?" I asked, timidly

He smirked and started dancing around, imitating me. "I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh…woah." Great, he saw my embarrassing dance.

I scowled and turned around to see Tanya walking down the hall. I smirked. "Oh, Eddie!" I sang.

He stopped dancing and panicked. "Where?!" He mouthed.

I pointed out the door.

He looked around and hid behind the washing machine. "Shhh!" he hissed. I rolled my eyes as Tanya walked in.

"Hey, you." She looked at me. Ya I have a name, woman. "Have you seen Eddie."

"I don't know." I said, bored. "But he's not behind that washing machine." I said, pointing towards Edward's head. He glared at me and plastered a smile on his face as he crawled out behind the washing machine.

"Eddie! There you are!!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah…" He muttered.

"Oh, you silly. I'm inviting my friends over tonight and I wanted to invite you to meet them! Don't forget to come!" For some reason, I felt really mad when I saw her throw herself on Edward like that. Who did she think she was?

She pecked him on the cheek and I mashed my teeth together.

She ran off, and Edward rolled his eyes. He turned towards me and smirked at my angry expression. "Jealous, Bells?"

I hissed and walked away.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"This is Stacy, Tracy, Lacy, Macy, Leslie, Stephanie, Jenny, Ally, Gabby, and Sadie." They all smiled coyly at me, and I smiled crookedly back. This was a fun get together.

"Damn girl!" Mike exclaimed. "Do you _only_ make friends with girls who's names end with an "ee" sound??"

She grunted and stomped on his foot. "Shut up!" Then she sat down and had a dumb look on her face. It was pretty funny. "Where was I…?"

"Eddie!!" Everyone chorused.

"Oh ya!" She giggled and clung to my arm. "Eddie is from California! His parents own a big business and my daddy is partners with his daddy, and—"

"Hey, Edward!" Alice came running into the room with Bella who brought in a tray of assorted cookies. I looked at Alice pleadingly, and she giggled. She sat down in a spare chare and Bella sat on the arm rest. "Hey, guys. This is my friend Bella. She baked cookies for us." Bella blushed and smiled sheepishly. Her blush was so beautiful and made her exquisite face colorful and full of life.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Bella." I said, mockingly. She smiled mockingly back at me.

"I'll give it to Eddie!" Tanya said as she glared and Bella and grabbed the tray away from her. What was wrong with her? "Here, Eddie!"

"Thanks." I muttered.

"I didn't make it, though." She pouted.

Mike smirked. "That's why he said 'thanks.'" I laughed along with him and high-fived him.

"Shut up!" She yelled and then pouted. Her dumb look was back. "Where was I…?"

"Eddie!!" Everyone chorused again.

"Oh right! Eddie's really rich! His daddy owns one of the largest financial companies in the world! I'm rich too! My daddy is his daddy's business partner. Actually, everyone sitting here is rich!" She smiled evilly and turned towards Bella. "Hey, what about you?"

Bella smiled sadly, and her face seemed to hold a wise look. "I'm also a millionaire." Bella said softly.

"Oh really? How much money do you own?" Tanya smirked. What was up with her, couldn't she learn to leave people alone?

"10 cows, 6 horses, 23 chickens, 9 pigs and a small farmhouse. But on top of all that, I have the love of my big brother. That alone is worth more that a million dollars to me."

Everyone "awwwww"ed at that as I stared at her in wonder. She seemed so innocent, pure, and…loving. This was a side that I had never seen. Bella wasn't just beautiful on the outside, but also on the inside.

Alice smiled at me and told us they were going to get some shut eye. "Bye, Eddie!" Alice sang as I grimaced at her. I was seriously going to have to get rid of that nickname.

"And Eddie has this big beach house that was designed by his mom and also…" I rolled my eyes and droned her chatter out. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

Bella's POV:

I rushed around the house, trying to help everyone with wedding preparations. Today was a hectic day, and my feet were killing me. That was mostly from the shopping trip with Alice. We went to every bakery in town to find the perfect cake. It was really, really frustrating. Tonight was a "little" get together party and there was a lot of setting up to do. But it was nothing near little. Especially with Jasper and his family coming in.

I was helping with the tables in the dining hall when someone came up behind me and poked my sides. I squealed. **(A/N- I actually HATE it when people do that to me. It makes get all spastic and I scream. People think it's funny. For them…ok sorry. Moving on with story…)** I turned around to see Edward smiling impishly. "What do you want, Edward?" I hissed.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you are getting married to someone any time soon." He asked. There was some anxiousness under his nonchalant voice.

"No, why?"

"Oh," He sounded slightly relieved and his voice went back to mocking. "I just know this guy who would be perfect for you. He owns 10 cows, 6 horses, 23 chickens, 9 pigs and a small farmhouse."

I rolled my eyes and saw Mike walking down with a pitcher filled with Cranberry Juice. I smirked.

"Hey, Mike!" He turned towards me. "Can you come here for a second?"

He walked down to me. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me the time?" I asked innocently.

He turned the hand that held the pitcher to look at his wrist and all the juice fell on Edward's shirt. His face was priceless. I burst out laughing.

"Sorry." Mike said. "I don't have a watch."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN EITHER!!" Edward yelled.

I laughed as he stalked off, leaving Mike just plain confused.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I growled under my breath. Stupid Mike with his stupid brain and that stupid pitcher…I totally had something going on with Bella and then he had to dump that juice allover my shirt. And cranberry juice! I wrinkled my nose. Who drinks that stuff anyway? I changed my shirt and made it downstairs, just in time for the party.

I looked around and made sure that clingy brat wasn't there. I shuddered. Can she ever leave a person alone with their peace? I noticed Tanya flirting with some guy. She was wearing this really small black dress that was_ really _low cut and was joined only by strings on her back. Slut….

"Hey, Bella! Over here!" I heard Alice squeal. I turned to see Bella walking towards Alice. She looked gorgeous. Stunning. Breath-taking. She was a goddess sent from the heavans. Her creamy skin glowed under the night sky and she was sheathed in a knee-length, low cut, blue halter dress. It showed off her legs, cleavage, and killer curves. But at the same time, she still looked pure and innocent. Unlike Tanya…Bella walked me with a smug grin. She flipped her hair across her shoulder and her mahogany locks brushed past my face, intoxicating me with her wonderful scent. Strawberry…freesia….I don't know, but it was simply mouth watering. I looked at her when I noticed something about the hooks on the back of her dress. Uh oh…

* * *

Bella's POV:

I changed into the dress and smiled as I looked in the mirror. I actually looked pretty good. Alice let my hair down normally this time. This was pretty shocking, since she always did some random design with my thick locks. But I wasn't complaining. I was so glad when I bought the flats. No death traps, so I would have to worry about falling flat on my face with every step I take.

I walked downstairs to see a huge crowd. God, was Jasper's _whole_ family here? The hall looked like we were hosting the inaugural ball.

"Hey, Bella! Over here!" I turned to see Alice waving at me. I smiled and walked towards her. On my way, I noticed Edward staring at me. He looked strikingly handsome in a black tux. His bronze hair was as usual, tousled, but still handsome. His green eyes seemed to glaze over. I smirked and walked past him, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

I stood next to Alice and she introduced me to her other friends.

"Alice! Can you come here for a sec.?"

Alice turned towards the source of the sound and saw her mom waving at her. She sighed and smiled apologetically at us. "Sorry, guys. I'll be back. You girls can get acquainted with each other." She smiled again and walked away.

"So how long have you known Alice?" The one named Angela asked.

"Since kindergarten." I chuckled.

"Wow! That's long." Lindsey gasped.

"How long have you—" I couldn't finish because all of a sudden, Edward was standing behind me with his chest pressed against my back. I gasped at the warm electric shock that radiated between us. I fought the urge to lean back into him.

The girls looked me with wide eyes. "Is that your boyfriend??" She asked.

I shook my head furiously. "No! No. He's not. Um…Edward." I turned my head and hissed under my breath. "Go away, what the hell are you doing??"

He didn't budge from his place.

Angela frowned at Edward. "I thought Tanya said you were her boyfriend…"

Edward looked shocked. "She said _what?_" He began to scowl and Angela looked taken back. "Ok, so she was lying?" Edward growled and shook his head. I thought he would walk away now, but he still stood behind me.

I sighed and tried to walk away, but he followed me, still pressing his chest tightly against my back.

"Edward!" I hissed. "Go _away_!"

He still followed me. Stubborn pig. "You need to come aside with me." He muttered.

I gasped. "What? No. You sick pig!"

He sighed, exasperated. "That's not what I meant. Just come aside. It's not for me. It's for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Why should I?"

"The hook on the back of your dress is undone."

I stopped walking and froze. "What?" But I shook my head. "No. You're lying." He just wanted to annoy me. Of course, that California monkey.

Then he said something that shocked me. "You have a birth mark on your back." I froze. "Now do you believe me?"

I reached my hand behind my back and felt that the hook was undone. I gasped as the heat filled my cheeks. Edward gave me an amused look. I glared back and turned to press by back against the wall. I _told_ Alice to get a zipped up dress. Ugh!

"Do you want me to fix it?" He smirked. Oh, the cheek of him. "No!" I growled. "Go get Alice for me."

He shrugged and went to get Alice. I looked at his retreating form and smiled lightly. Maybe he wasn't the Edward I always thought he was.

A few minutes later, he came back with Alice. She walked up to me and fixed the hook. "There. I would put a safety pin, but that would look tacky. So I just secured it really tightly, ok?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Alice." She smiled and ran off, probably to find Jasper. I looked around trying to see where Edward was. For some reason, I missed his teasing remarks. Strange. I sighed and looked down.

"Looking for me?" Someone tapped my shoulder. I gasped and turned around. It was Edward, and his stupid, beautiful crooked grin.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically. "I wanted to say that even if you're a monkey, you're a good monkey."

He smiled childishly like he won the lottery. "Oh! So if I got promoted from California monkey to good monkey…does that mean…'something' is starting to develop?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Nothing!" I growled and walked away.

I was walking towards Alice and Jasper to congratulate them when a loud blaring guitar sound came out. I stumbled and bumped into someone. Edward's mom…I blushed and muttered my apologies and turned to see who was that goddamn person who blasted the guitar solo. I looked up at the stage and saw Edward Masen himself.

Of course…

Then he grabbed the mike. Oh no…No. If his guitar playing was this loud and obnoxious…please tell me his singing was a little better.

_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide  
_

Hm. The California monkey doesn't have that bad of a voice.

_  
Looking at you,holding my breath,  
For once in my life,I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,letting you inside._

I rolled my eyes and he smirked at the double meaning. I grimaced at him.

Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time

Love? More like pure hatred, that burns through my head. Everyone was beginning to dance now. Great. The California monkey is beginning manipulate everyone. 

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes,

The reality is my hatred to you, butthole.

_  
Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside._

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

I rolled my eyes and turned away and gasped. Standing at the doorway was Tyler Crowley. He was standing next to Alice, smirking at her. Alice looked like she was close to tears. I looked around to find Jasper, but I didn't see him. 

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

I walked up to Edward and took his hands. He seemed shock and smiled up at me. "Dance with me??" He shouted above the music. I nodded silently. "Yeah! I told you there was something!"

I nodded again and whispered, "Something…" I pulled him to the backyard where Alice was sitting alone, crying.

Oh no…

**And that was chapter 3!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!!**

**Please please review**

**Preview for Chapter 4:**

"What to you want me to do about it?!" He growled.

I rolled my eyes and grimaced at him. "Well, why don't you sing a song?" I asked, sarcastically.

He perked up. "Me? Sing?! Is my voice that amazing??"

"No." I growled. "I want you to sing so the dog gets scared and runs away."


	5. Chapter 4: Promotion

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I actually had this chapter all typed up, but then I had to go through all that editing. Hope you guys like it! Next chapter will be out before this Saturday. I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight nor do I own this wonderful plot. That goes to the movie "Something Something." (That's really the name of the movie.)**

* * *

Bella's POV:

"Alice!" I ripped my hand out of Edward's and ran to hug her. "Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" I pulled back and stared at her tear-streaked face. I panicked. What was Tyler doing here? I remembered that Tyler and Alice used to go out in college…for 2 weeks. She found out he was an alcoholic jerk. He asked me out after that, but I quickly rejected him and walked away before he could say anything else.

"Bella," She sobbed. "Bella, he still has those love letters I sent him. He threatened to blackmail me with them. This is horrible!" She sobbed harder against my shoulder. I gasped and looked up at Edward, pleadingly.

He sighed angrily and disappointed at the same time. "Is this the 'something' that you were talking about?" He grumbled. I almost smiled.

"Edward, we're the only ones that can help her. Please?" I pouted at him and he caved in.

"Fine, let's go." He muttered and walked off.

I kissed Alice's forehead and left with Edward.

-

"No." I muttered. "I will _not_ climb on your back." I gulped, looking up at the tree.

We were standing in front of Tyler's house, trying to find a way to get in. His idea was a piggy back ride up the tree. Did he not know how clumsy I was? I would probably end up pulling him down and we would both be buried in front of Tyler's house. What a perfect way to die…

Edward sighed, frustrated. "Bella, it's the only way we can get in the house! Now stop being a coward and jump on my back." He bent down and waited for me to climb on. I hesitated and he sighed again. He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his back. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him. Somehow, I felt a little safer.

Edward grunted. "Care to give me some air?" He asked hoarsely.

I sighed and loosened my arms a little. He took a deep breath and began climbing up the tree. How tall was this tree? It seemed to go on forever! I closed my eyes shut, resisting the urge to look down. That wouldn't help.

Suddenly, Edward's soft, velvety voice whispered to me. "Not that I object to your loving embrace, but you can let go of me now." I could hear a smirk in his voice. I opened my eyes and noticed we were in a bedroom. The only source of light we got here was the moon's shine. Luckily, no one else was in this bedroom. I gasped and got off of him, my face going red instantly.

He chuckled, but stopped short when I glared at him and tried to hide his smile.

"Ok," he whispered. "You check on this side of the hall, and I'll check on the other side." I nodded as he walked swiftly out of the room, and began looking through the closet, drawers, under the bed sheets, in the pillows, in the bath tub, behind the toilet, under the sink…hey! It could be anywhere.

"Bella…" I yelped and a large, cold hand came down on my mouth. I looked up and saw it was only Edward.

"God, Edward!" I hissed under my breath, once he let go of my mouth. "Don't scare me like that!"

He scowled. "Well, don't yell like that, you could have woken someone up." I rolled my eyes and watched him pull something out his pocket. "Look! I found them." He smiled victoriously. It made his glorious face look so bright.

I gasped and grabbed the papers out of his hands. I looked through them, and made sure they were in Alice's handwriting. I double checked it…triple checked it and sighed. "Ok, let's go."

But Edward was frozen where he was standing. I pulled his arm. "Come on, Edward. Let's _go_!" I hissed.

He raised a shaky finger in front of him. I looked where he was pointing and choked on my breath.

Standing in front of us was a huge, black pit bull. It looked to be on alert. Its eyes looked right into our eyes. It was pretty creepy. No. It was _really _creepy. Tyler told us he had a _puppy_! This was a _monster_!

I gulped. "Edward," I whispered shakily. "What do we do?"

He stood frozen, but his mouth moved. "We run."

I nodded and took his hand. We ran into a restroom and dashed towards the shower with the sliding doors. Edward jumped in and pulled me in as well. He slid the door shut and leaned his head against the glass.

The dog still stood outside, waiting for us to come out. Its low growls were starting to sound really menacing.

Edward breathed out a large gust of oxygen and looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

I groaned. "Great. Just, great! You could have run out the front door! Did you have to run into this goddamn shower?? We'll be stuck in here until Tyler comes to take a shower…if he ever does take a shower. Oh, god. Then he'll see us and find out why we're here. What if he shoots us?? Or, worse! What if he takes the letters and really does blackmail Alice with them. Poor Alice. What did she ever do to deserve this? Date a jerk. That's what she did. Oh, crap. What will my brother do? And mom and dad and Rosalie! They'll—"

Edward, who was silent through my whole rant suddenly perked up. "Who's Rosalie?" He asked, interested.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Rosalie is my brother's wife, monkey! And she wouldn't fall for idiots who run into showers."

Edward sighed and stood up. "Hey, can you get me the shampoo?"

I glared at him, appalled. "You think this is the time for a _shower_?" Oh no. He lost it. He really lost it. Now I'm stuck in a shower with a mental case. What have I ever done to deserve this? I always did my chores, fed the animals, cooked lunch _and_ dinner, and I—

"No, silly girl." Edward said, interrupting my silent rant. He rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to use it as a distraction for the dog and—"He stopped and shook his head, looking frustrated. "You know what? Just give it to me."

I sighed and grabbed a shampoo bottle next to me. Dandruff shampoo…I shuddered. It never helped. I placed the bottle in his hands and Edward stood up on the ledge, to see the dog over the doors. I stood up as well to see the dog growling up at us. He gulped and threw the bottle down. Oh, he was playing fetch.

What we didn't expect was for the dog to easily catch the shampoo in one small jump. We stared, wide-eyed at the dog and stepped off the ledge.

Edward ran his hand through hair, nervously. "That dog," He said, seriously, pointing towards the dog. "Is not real. I tell you, it has some mutant DNA in it."

I growled and folded my arms across my chest, refusing to look agree with him. This is all because of that monkey. If he just ran out the front door, we wouldn't have to deal with all this.

Edward sighed and sat down in the tub. He looked up at me. "Please, fair maiden. Take a seat." He said in a corny British-accent, while gesturing to the tub floor.

I rolled my eyes and sat down across him. It was pretty tight, so I huddled my legs up against my chest. However, the monkey wasn't so polite about our seating arrangement. He stretched his legs across the tub and placed each foot on either side of me. Disgusting! What did I look like, a foot stand?

"Hey!" I objected, swatting his feet away.

He immediately pulled his feet back and put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. Chill."

I pouted and buried my face in my hands. I opened the door an inch and saw that the dog was still growling at us. I shut the door closed and let out a small whimper. "This is _your entire_ fault, Edward Masen!"

He let out a frustrated, shaky breath. "What do you want me to do about it?" He growled.

I rolled my eyes and grimaced at him. "Well why don't you sing a song?" I suggested, sarcastically.

He perked up. "Me? Sing?! Is my voice that amazing?"

"No." I snarled. "I want you to sing a song so the dog get's scared and runs away."

He scowled at me and hung his head down. I sighed and looked away.

_Who let the dogs out? Woof Woof Woof Woof. _

I gasped and jumped at his sudden outburst. He stood up and began dancing around.

_Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

_Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

He threw his hands up and it hit the shower head. The piece came tumbling off and the water started pouring on us. I gasped and held my hands out in front of me. "Edward! Edward, make it stop!"

He tried to screw the shower head back on, but only got it loosely screwed in. The water was still pouring, so Edward just planted himself between me and the water. "Happy?" he asked, sounding exhausted. I looked up at him and murmured, "Yeah…" I was so confused! One minute he's annoying the hell out of me. Then next minute, he's being a real gentleman. Does he have some kind of multi-personality disorder??

_Apple bottom jean (jean) boots with the fur (with the fur) she got the whole club lookin' at her._

I gasped and clutched the back of Edward's tux. What was that? Where did that come from? Oh no…Oh no…

Edward turned around to smirk at me. He stuck his hands in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Oh… "It's called a cell phone, Ms. High-tech."

I grimaced and turned away. Nice ringtone…idiot.

"Excuse me?" He turned his chin towards my hands that were still clutching his shirt for dear life. I gasped and let go.

He smirked and flipped his phone open.

"Hello… Hey, babe!"

"Hey, babe!" I imitated under my breath.

"Yeah, I'm in the shower…Yeah, I miss you, too."

"I miss you too." I mocked under my breath again.

"Ok, gotta go. See you, baby."

He flipped the phone shut and placed it back in his pocket.

I tried not to let the curiosity get the better of me, but I had to ask. "Who was that?" I could hear the slight irritation in my voice. I hope he took that for the situation we were in right now.

"My girlfriend…Does that upset you?" I could hear the smile in his voice and it sounded like he expected as much.

"No. Why should I care?" I sneered.

He shrugged and remained silent.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the water to stop. I finally broke it. "How many do you have?" I asked.

"How many what?" He sounded confused.

"_Girlfriends_." I sneered and scowled at the plural form.

He laughed. "Oh…about thirteen." He replied. My eyes went wide. _THIRTEEN?! _What a stupid inconsiderate monkey! "Including you." He added.

"What?" I asked surprised. "Hey, I'm _not _one of your no-life girlfriends, Edward."

"Well," I could almost hear him smirk. "Girls usually mean the opposite of what they say in these matters."

Oh… "Well then, in that case…I guess I am one of your no-life girlfriends." I grimaced.

"That's what I'm saying! It's nice to know you finally understand." He snickered.

I ground my teeth together and looked up. "Hey, the water stopped."

"It's been like that for the past three minutes, Sherlock." He muttered, sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and moved away from him as he turned around. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "I have an idea!"

"What?" I asked, excited. We're getting out, we're getting out!!

"Ok, so you run out first as the dog's distraction, then I'll take the papers and run away!" My smiled faded and turned into a scowl. What was worse was that he actually seemed serious about that.

"Edward. That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard. I'm not going to die for _you_ to escape. Why don't_ you_ run out first, I take the papers, and leave."

He shrugged. "Ok." He opened the door and was about to step out, when I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Hey! Don't, it'll bite you."

He closed the door. "So you _do_ care about my existence."

I groaned. "Not to state the obvious, buy you're _really_ annoying, you know that?"

He smirked and stared at me. After awhile, it got annoying. "What are you looking at?" I snapped.

His face broke into a crooked grin, and I gasped under my breath. "You look really hot when you're wet from the shower…and in that dress."

I grimaced, and blushed, looking down. "And," he continued and I looked up. "You're blush is so lovely."

I composed myself and rolled my eyes. "Thank you. Now find a way for us to get out. And seriously, a way for _both_ of us to get out."

He looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "I got it!" I looked at him, expectantly.

"Ok, so I will slide open this door and the dog will jump in. You slide open that door and we'll both jump out that door and shut it, leaving the dog stuck in the shower. Serves it right, evil mutant mutt." He glared through the glass doors at the dog.

I sighed. "You could have said this before." I muttered.

"Well, at least I came up with it, ok? Now get ready." He opened the door slightly and started to get the attention of the dog. It came over to Edward's side and growled at him. Edward motioned his hand towards me. "Now!" I slid the door open and jumped out, with Edward hot on my heels. He shut the door before the dog could make another move. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Ok." He said. "Let's go."

I took his hand. I don't know why but it just felt right. We walked towards the front door and were about to open in when the lights turned on. I gasped and spun around.

Standing just three feet in front of us, in all his drunken glory, was Tyler Crowley. Oh no…Oh no…Oh no…

He smiled hazily at us and pulled something out of his back pocket. A gun. I gulped and felt Edward tug me behind him. I hid my face in his back and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. This was it. I was going to die. Alice's life would be ruined. There's nothing we can do now.

"Tyler." Edward spoke, in his soft, velvety voice. "Tyler come one, we can solve this differently. There's always another way other than violence, right?" I peeked around Edward's body and saw Tyler's face snap to mine. I flinched at his drunken stare.

Tyler put the gun down and smiled evilly. "You're right, man." He slurred. "There _is_ another way. How about this…You give me the papers and Bella, I screw with her for one night, and then you can pick her and the papers up tomorrow morning." I felt Edward tense and held his shirt tighter. This can't be happening. God, no.

Edward growled. "You will not lay a finger on her, got that? I guess we'll have to do this the harder way." He snarled and ran forward, punching Tyler's face in. Tyler let out a pathetic yelp of pain and fell to the ground. I gasped and stared at Edward, wide-eyed. **(A/N- I actually wanted to do this huge fighting scene, but I'm not so good at those…sorry.) **

Edward sat on top of Tyler "And that," He growled threw his teeth. "Is what you get for threatening my cousin." He took the gun that had fallen to the ground and held it in front of Tyler's head. "And you can take this for even thinking about Bella like that." He was about to pull the trigger, but I ran forward and pulled his arm back, causing him to shoot the vase close by. It fell onto the hardwood floor and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Edward." I choked out, still clutching his arms. The tears began to poor down my face. "Don't."

He sighed and socked the gun against Tyler's head. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he succumbed to unconsciousness. Edward got off of Tyler and turned towards me. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I cried in his shoulder, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt for support. Being there in Edward's warm embrace reminded me so much of being with my brother. His arms were just as protective as Emmett's. I realized that I really missed Emmett. A lot.

The tears kept falling relentlessly, soaking his expensive tux. He didn't say anything. He just held me close and stroked my hair, whispering soothing words in a hushed voice.

As the sobs became soft whimpers, I felt my body beginning to shut down. Sleep began to take over me as I snuggled into Edward's embrace.

_Emmett… I miss you, my brother..._

-

Edward's POV:

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Ok, if Bella could sleep through Alice screaming like that, then she is one heavy sleeper. Alice's voice could have been heard through the whole street. We were currently sitting outside on a bench near her pool. Bella was still sleeping in my arms. Her face looked so peaceful, like an angel. It felt so right to have her in my arms. We fit like puzzle pieces. The words that she mumbled in her sleep rang throgh my head.

"_Emmett…I miss you, my brother."_

Now and then she would mutter that name again

I ripped my eyes off Bella, but held her closer. I met Alice's frantic glare and sighed. "It was nothing, Alice. She's just tired, that's all. It's almost 12:30 AM and she's had a long day." I winced at the understatement, and remembered what Tyler said he would do to her. She didn't deserve to hear that, especially from that black mailing fool. If she had let me, I would have shot him in the mouth, and shove his face into a snake-filled pit, and burn him alive, and rip his arms off, and feed them to the rats and—

'Did you get the papers??" I shook my head, focusing on Alice again.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. One sec." I reached my left hand into my pockets and made a show of finding the papers. "It's here somewhere…" I resisted the urge to laugh at Alice's freaked out face.

"Edward?" Her voice came out shaky and tears began to find its way through.

I laughed out once and pulled the papers out of my back pocket. "Kidding, kidding. Here."

She gasped and glared at me. "Not. Funny. Edward." She huffed and stomped away.

I chuckled and sighed. She looked so funny when she was about to cry like that. My eyes wandered back to Bella's dreamy face. Her face was smooth, pale, and calm—like Sleeping Beauty. I sighed and carried her upstairs to her room. She was very light—maybe 100 to 110 pounds. She shivered as I placed her on her bed and placed the blanket on top of her body. She stopped moving and sighed happily. I smiled and stroked her face softly, enjoying the warm feeling the coursed from her skin to mine. She was so beautiful.

I sighed and turned around to walk away. I looked over my shoulder for one last glance and closed the doors softly, so as not to wake her up.

And now for my slee—

"Eddie!!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I slapped my forehead and looked up. Tanya was standing in front of my door with a plastic smile on her face. Well, at least she didn't cook "sweets" this time.

"What do you want Tanya? It's—" I looked at my watch. "Almost 1:00 in the morning. Can we save this for later?" I could hear the annoyance and grogginess in my voice.

She pouted. "But Eeeddiiieee!! I came to see you!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed past her. "And I came to sleep." Her eyes brightened. "_Alone._" I growled through my teeth and slammed the door in her pouty face.

Can some people ever take a hint?

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Hate it? Totally boring? Please please review!!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Pixie Knows All

**A/N: I know I know. I'm the worst updater in the history of bad updaters and I deserve to die a slow, painful death. If you want, you can call the police on me (don't). I'm reallly sorry. School is starting. And I have a feeling that updating won't be too good. But I promise you, that my upates will be at the most once every two weeks. For sure this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters and the plot. I just applied them to this. :**

Bella's POV:

_Boing…Boing…Boing…_

Someone was bouncing on my bed and, even in my sleep, I had a really good guess of who it was.

"BELLABELLABELLABELLABELLA!" She sang.

I groaned and put the fluffy pillow over my head to try muffling out the high pitched voice. "Go away, Alice." I muttered into the pillow.

"BUT BELLA! YOU HAVE TO GET UP SO WE CAN GET READY FOR THE PICNIC TODAY! WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE PARK! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? MY DAD RENTED A PARK FOR ALLLLL OF US TO STAY IN! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED SO I CAN GET YOU READY! WE'RE LEAVING IN TWO HOURS!"

I groaned and threw my pillow towards the noise. I heard the soft _thump _of something hitting the ground and grimaced when I found out that not only did I miss, but I also lost my pillow. So I begrudgingly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Alice, you can get off my bed, I'm up." I grumbled.

She laughed. "Good. Now get showered. We don't have much time."

I rolled my eyes. Two hours. Not much time??

I trudged towards the restroom with my bag of toiletries and prepared my self for the day. I swiftly, but thoroughly, brushed my teeth and stripped my clothes before I stepped into the shower. It was when the ice cool water hit me when I remembered the events of last night.

Alice crying…

The love letters…

Going to Tyler's house with Edward…

Running from a vicious dog…

In the shower with Edward…

Edward beating the hell out of Tyler…

Edward holding me in his arms…

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"BELLA! HURRY UP!"

I jumped and realized that I had frozen in the shower. The cold water was still running. I shivered uncontrollably and turned the water all the way warm to relax my tense muscles. It helped and I reveled in the warmth that helped me think clearly.

Maybe Edward wasn't as bad as he seemed. Maybe there was another side to him that was hiding and needed to be brought out. Maybe if he was given a second chance, he could be a better person. Like the person who protected me last night.

I realized that it must have been him to carry me home and put me in bed.

I smiled dreamily. What a gentleman…

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I WILL GIVE YOU TWO MORE MINUTES IN THERE. THEN I WILL COME IN MYSELF! Oh, and your dress is on the door hook!"

I sighed and turned off the water. I grabbed the towel and dried myself off before putting the dress on. I looked over at the door and saw a cute sundress with spaghetti straps and layers. I slipped the dress on and checked the mirror before I stepped out into my room to meet a very annoyed Alice.

"Bella! What took you so long? We only have one and a half hours left! That's not _nearly_ enough time." She pushed down on the chair and immediately went to my hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, we're going to the park. Why would I need overdone makeup for the park??"

She shrugged. "Because." Was the only answer I got. I took it without any questions, knowing there was no way I'd get a reasonable answer out of her.

She curled my hair slightly so it was soft waves and tied them into lose ponytails that cascaded down either side of my shoulders. She applied some lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow. She gave me hoop earrings, a silver necklace and a bracelet, but I quickly put it away before she looked. I didn't want another bracelet incident to occur. After a good forty-five minutes, she put the finishing touches and let me go. I didn't bother looking in the mirror, knowing Alice did a good job as usual. I learned to trust her over the years.

I walked down the hallway, maneuvering threw the swarm of Brandon's and Whitlock's. It was almost impossible to get through them! I felt like I couldn't breathe in this mob. After twenty-five minutes, I finally made it downstairs and outside. I straightened my dress that had gotten ruffled in the crowd and let out a deep breath.

"Bella?"

I whirled around at the sound of that soft, velvety voice and saw Edward standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets and a small, crooked smile. I stopped myself before he caught me staring at him like and idiot and smiled back at him.

"Hello, Edward."

His smile grew more pronounced and he took a step towards me. "I like that dress." He complimented with a wink.

I blushed and looked down.

"Edward." I murmured and looked up. "I wanted to um…thank you. For last night. It was really…kind of you. And I was wondering if we could be…friends?" It came out as a question and I stuck my hand out in front of me for him to shake.

He looked down at me hand in shock and pointed to himself. "Me?!" His face showed the enthusiasm of a five year old and I could only imagine his little victory dance in his head.

I chuckled and nodded.

He eagerly placed his hand on mine and held it with his strong grasp. My cheeks flooded when I felt the warm electricity that radiated between us and I internally cursed my blushing habits.

When his hand left mine, I smiled at him and was about to tell him something when we heard something that sounded like a cat dying.

"EDDIE!!"

I winced and hid a smile at Edward's face. He mouthed 'Help me, dammit!' at me and I had to laugh at that.

"Eddie, come on! You can come in my car!" Tanya squealed.

Edward looked at me with pleading eyes and there was also a glare under that pleading look. I smirked.

"Actually, Tanya. Since Edward and Alice haven't seen each other in such a long time, they wanted to take the same car and talk for some time. It might be awhile before they see each other again." I smiled sweetly at her and she returned my smile with a fierce glare.

"Then I'll come with him!" She protested. So stubborn…

I opened my mouth to tell her she couldn't come so but the hell out, when Edward looked at me with a look that said 'I got this.' So I closed my mouth and watched him deal with Tanya.

"Actually Tanya, there's no more room in the car. We already decided who would ride with us."

"Oh yeah? Who?" She yelled, indignantly.

"Me, Alice, Mike, and Bella." He looked at me and winked. I smiled and looked down to hide my blush.

Tanya snorted. "That's not a big deal…I'll sit on your lap." I think she went for a seductive voice, but it only made me and Edward shudder.

"I'm driving." He replied immediately.

She pouted, glared at me, and walked away, in all her strawberry blonde glory.

"Ugh." Edward shuddered.

I laughed and walked over to the drive way, where a few cars were parked. Alice was sitting in her Porsche. I gave her a confused glance when I saw she was sitting in the driver's seat.

"I thought you said you were driving…" I looked at Edward who grinned widely.

"I only said that to get Tanya's tail off me. Actually, I would have loved to drive." He stroked the fender affectionately and Alice laughed at him. "But she won't let me."

"Maybe some other day, Eddie boy." She laughed at Edward's annoyed look.

I laughed and sat in the back seat with Edward. A few minutes later, Mike came and jumped into the passenger seat. He looked around with panicked eyes and then sighed.

"Hey, Mike. What has you all frightened?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me with wide, serious eyes. "The bitchy witch."

I narrowed my eyes, confused. "Who?"

"Tanya." They all replied at the same time. Okay, that was pretty creepy.

-

We got to the park in a matter of ten minutes. Actually, we were the first ones there, because of Alice's maniac high-speed driving. I was glad I hadn't eaten before I left. I don't think my stomach could have taken all the movement.

We were lounging on the grass, soaking up the rare sun, while waiting for everyone else to arrive. Actually, there wasn't another soul in the park. It was just me, Edward, Alice, and Mike.

I was sitting between Alice and Edward. The gap between Edward and me was no more than five inches. The close proximity set me on hyperaware mode, and I tried to ignore it and concentrate on Alice's inane chatter. Tried, being the key word.

After about eight minutes or so, everyone else arrived and the park was filled in a matter of minutes. I helped with setting up the food and cloths with most of the girls. The rest of the girls and guys were playing Frisbee, baseball, football, etc. Actually, only the guys were doing the sports. The girls were doing the ogling and cheerleading. It was pretty pathetic. I tried to ignore the crazy angry feeling that coursed through me when Tanya threw herself on Edward when he won a game.

"See something you like, Bella?"

I jumped and turned to see Alice smirking at me. I notice that she had the same smirk as Edward.

"Huh? N-no." I stuttered. I blushed. Why oh why did I have to be cursed with the prospect of being a terrible liar and blushing for everything?!

"Yeah, ok. Whatever you say Bells." She shrugged and then leaned up to whisper in my ears. "But he is totally into you, too." She leaned away with a smug grin while I blushed and looked up at Edward through my eyelashes.

Soon, the guys got tired and came for snacks and drinks. I helped with distributing them and looked down when Edward's electric green eyes shot right through mine.

After eating and stuffing ourselves, we all walked around and played some games. We ended up playing baseball…a sport that was highly embarrassing for me. I tried to convince them to let me sit out and they finally let me just be a referee.

I couldn't help but stare at Edward's muscles as they seemed to involuntarily flex every five seconds. I could tell why all the girls were throwing themselves at him. But I know I would never be like that. Never would I become one of Edward Masen's pathetic, slutty girlfriends.

Being referee was harder than they made it seem on TV. Every time I made a judgment, they would all start arguing that I was wrong and the other team committed a foul. I just stood there and said to continue the game from where we left off. So basically, there were absolutely no rules in the game. I'm sure they loved to keep me as the ref.

I was deeply relieved when they game was over. I walked over to the food to get a drink of water. The cool rush felt great against my sun-dry lips. I sighed and closed my eyes in contentment.

"BELLA!"

I gasped and my eyes went wide at the sudden outburst. The water bottle I was holding splashed allover my dress and caused me to shiver slightly. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at Miss. Pixie.

She smiled impishly back at me. "Sorry?" She hunched her shoulders lightly, trying to give an innocent look. The sad thing was…it worked.

I sighed. "That's ok. It'll dry in the sun." I mumbled and shrugged it off.

"I know a perfect way for that." A velvety voice suggested. The smirk was so apparent in his voice.

I turned to my left and saw him walking over.

"And how is that?" I challenged.

Edward's smirk grew wider as he walked closer. I couldn't help but stare at his breathtaking crooked grin. He stood next to me for two seconds before tapping me on the shoulder and whispering, "Tag. You're it." And then he ran off.

It took me a few seconds to register what happened. I shook my cloudy head and grinned hugely. My feet went quickly as I pushed them with all my strength. Even if I was trying to go fast, Edward was faster. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I was going to cheat…old school way.

I stopped and hunched over while placing my hands on my knees. I gasped loudly as if I were extremely exhausted. When I looked up, I saw Edward walking toward me with an anxious expression.

"Bella, are you ok?" His expression was clearly concerned.

I nodded some broken nods and grabbed his arm as in support. The same electric waves shot through us. I don't know if he felt it, but if he did, then he did a pretty good job of not showing it.

"Just…catching my breath." I gasped.

He just nodded.

"Oh, and Edward?" I said, still wheezing slightly. Then I pulled myself up and smiled mischievously. "You're it." And with that, I took off.

I think it took him a few seconds to register into the fact that someone had tricked him by the oldest possible way. I just kept running off while Edward was no more than two yards behind me. I pushed myself faster, but only saw that he was able to keep pace. After a while, I felt myself slowing down and Edward immediately filled in the space between us. Two strong arms captured me by the waist and pulled me to the ground.

I gasped through my laughs. "Edward! Let go."

He held me closer so that my back was pressed tightly to his chest. "But don't you know the rules?"

"Umm…one person touches another person and then they're it?" Did that ever change?

"Yes…" He said. "But there is one other thing. Winner get's to choose punishment for the loser."

I sighed. Of course. That is so typical of Edward Masen. "Ok, great winner. What is my punishment?"

He didn't say anything. For a few seconds, I sat there, thinking he had changed his mind.

Boy was I wrong.

To pairs of hands began attacking my sides with fierce tickles and I couldn't hold back my gasps of laughter.

"Edward! Edward…please…stop! I surrender! Anything…but…but this!" I gasped.

His hands stopped tickling me and I held my sides as my hysterical laughs slowly turned into gasps, then became a sigh. I turned around and pushed him playfully.

"That wasn't very nice, Edward."

He chuckled and pulled the end of my ponytail lightly.

"I'm sorry….Pippi Longstocking." He grinned at his own joke and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Tanya glaring hatefully at us. Actually, glaring hatefully at me. I wonder what was biting her butt.

Edward and I sat down on the grass next to each other and began talking. Talking about anything and everything. I found out his mother and father were the heads of the biggest franchise company in the United States.

"The funny thing is, my mom is the only serious one about it." He told me. "My dad is more of the playful type. It sometimes gets him in trouble." His eyes gleamed and he chuckled, probably thinking of the last time his father had goofed off for work.

"You love him." I guessed.

He looked down and began ripping the grass blades. "Yeah." He sighed. "He's my best friend."

I smiled, thinking about how lucky he was.

"What about your mother and father?" He asked.

I sighed and smiled weakly. "I don't know who my real mother and father are. But Carlisle and Esme are like a mother and father to me. I couldn't imagine better parents. Esme can't have children, so she thinks of us as her children."

His eyes were filled with sympathy as they bore right into mine. "And your brother?"

My smile grew wider, thinking about my brother. "There's so much about him. I can go for a whole day, telling you everything I love about him. He's the best biggest brother in the whole world. When he smiles, it makes you feel a thousand times happier. His hugs are warm and strong. He's always there for me when I'm hurt. I wouldn't trade him for _anything_."

Edward smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "You sound like those little girls who threaten people with heir big brothers."

I laughed. "Yeah, it feels like that."

He laughed with me.

We continued talking through the evening until it was time to go. I noticed that I actually enjoyed my time with him. He was already like one of my best friends.

When we got home, I showered because of all the grass and mud that had stuck to me. After finishing up my shower, I threw on some pajamas and tossed the dress into the washing machine.

For some reason, I felt giddy. I found myself humming an unknown tune to myself. I skipped down the hall back to my room.

And that was when my good mood vanished.

**Tanya's POV:**

Who was that whore, stealing _my_ man? She wasn't even _pretty_! I am so much hotter than her. And I was richer than her. She was a farm girl! I bet she lived on welfare. I have no idea what Edward does around her. He spends more time with her than me! That's when I know there's something wrong. She's a seducer, that's what it is. Bitch.

As soon as I got home, I stormed upstairs, unable to watch Edward and Bella laugh together like a married couple. Like I said: bitch.

On the way to my room, I passed by Bella's. She wasn't in there, so I went in. My eyes fell onto a sign that had big capital letters:

**DO NOT TOUCH!**

I smirked and grabbed the wooden horse that was on the table, right behind the sign.

"Bye-bye horsey." I whispered, evilly. Then I crashed it down on the ground. It broke apart into several wooden chips.

Somehow, it felt good to do that. Knowing I trashed on of Bella's "prized possessions." Even though it was just a cheap, old, wooden horse.

**Bella's POV:**

My eyes went wide as they began to fill with fresh tears. I couldn't even move for a second. I just stared down at the wooden chips as the tears began to fall.

Then I ran forward and fell to my knees in front of my broken jewel. My hands scrambled across the pieces as I furiously tried to put them together, hoping for a miracle to happen.

But no such miracle came.

I let out a loud frustrated sob that broke out from my chest. Who would do this? Why would anyone do this? What had I ever done to them?

"Bella?!"

I didn't turn to her voice. I just buried my face in my hands and continued to let the sobs out. Suddenly, two tiny arms wrapped around me, trying to soothe me. But I knew it wasn't the arms that I wanted.

It was Emmett's.

The only thing that kept his presence with me was the horse. I never went anywhere without it. I took care of this with my life. And now I had let it die like this. I couldn't believe this.

"Shh, Bella, it's ok. I'll try to find a new one. It's fine. It's fine."

I shook my head. "No, Alice. It won't be the same. This was made from Emmett's hands. It won't be the same. I really miss my brother, Alice." I cried harder into her shoulder.

She whispered soothing words to me, and pulled me to my bed to put me to sleep. It took me awhile, but the sobs quieted down, as the darkness slowly took me in.

**Edward's POV:**

I walked quickly down the hall, whistling some tune of my own. I felt lighthearted, and I knew it was in reaction to Bella. She wasn't like any other girl I have met. She's kind, smart, funny, cute, and loving. She truly is beautiful on the inside and the outside.

On the way to my room, I heard quiet sobs. I walked faster down the hall to investigate. On my way, I saw Tanya walking by with a smug smile. I completely ignored all the implications of that.

"Bella?!" That was Alice's voice.

What was wrong with Bella? I began running towards the noise and stopped at Bella's door. My eyes widened.

I watched through the door as Bella cried into Alice's shoulder. My heart squeezed tightly at the scene before me. I wanted to be the one to hold her and soothe her. But I knew that she didn't need to be around too many people right now. It was late and she needed to sleep.

In front of Bella was several wooden chips. I realized with shock that these were the pieces of the horse that Bella's brother had given to her. Then one that she didn't want anyone to touch since it was so special to her.

"Shh, Bella." Alice murmured. "It's ok. I'll try to find a new one. It's fine. It's fine."

"No, Alice." She sobbed. "It won't be the same. This was made from Emmett's hands. It won't be the same. I really miss my brother, Alice." She turned her head and sobbed into Alice's shoulder.

I grabbed the door tightly and watched as Alice pulled Bella towards her bed and tucked her in. She sat beside for a few minutes, stroking her hair. I smiled slightly at her. The bond between Bella and Alice was truly a sisterly love.

After a few minutes, Alice sighed and brushed up the wooden chips and placed them back onto the table. She stared at the pieces for a few moments, and then walked out of the room. She paused and looked at me for a few moments.

"This is your chance, Edward." She murmured. And then walked away.

I stared at her in confusion and shrugged. Alice was always the one for making strange remarks.

I quietly walked into Bella's room. I heard her whisper the name "Emmett" every few minutes. It was really sad. Her brother seemed to be the person who held her together.

I sighed and turned towards the broken horse. Suddenly, I realized what Alice had said.

I grabbed the pieces and walked to my room.

Now all needed was some glue, decorations, and luck.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know not much happened. But the next chapter is where things will actually go somewhere. Promise!!**

**Review please please please!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Burnt Chicken Anyone?

**A/N: I am so sorry, but school is just choking me now. I'm trying my best with this. I did this in a hurry, but it is one of my favorite chapters so far. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill..

* * *

**

Bella's POV:

Emmett…

My brother. My life.

I sighed and lifted my head off the pillow. Sleep didn't seem to welcome me tonight. I looked over at the bright red lights on the clock which read 2:28 AM. I groaned and pushed myself off the bed and walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air.

Once I walked outside, I shivered and began to rub my arms to try to warm myself with the friction.

I looked up at the stars that dotted the dark night sky and searched for the two special ones. The ones that always reminded me of Emmett.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback (Emmett is 18 years old and Bella is 10 years old)))

_I jumped up and down, waiting for Emmett to join Rose and me for dinner. We were having special roasted turkey for dinner. This was really rare, because all we ever got on the farm were black beans, bread and corn._

"_What's taking him so long?" I whined._

_Rosalie chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry, kid. He'll come. Just wait."_

_I huffed and ran outside to see what he was doing. Surprisingly, he was doing nothing. Just staring up at the stars. I growled and ran up to him, attacking him with a hug._

"_Emmett, come on! I'm hungry!" I whined._

_He smiled and pulled me up to carry me in his arms. He kissed my forehead and smoothed my hair. "Sorry, Bells. I was just looking up at the stars."  
_

"_What's so special about the stars?" I asked, impatient, wanting to get to dinner quickly._

_He raised his eyebrows, amused and looked back up to the sky. "You see those two big stars over there?" He asked, point up to a spot on the sky. _

_I followed his hand, pressing my head against his to get a better view. I saw the stars. They were bigger than the rest and were aligned with each other. "Yeah." I said._

"_Well, mom always told me that the one on the left is me, and the one on the right is you." He whispered, and looked back at me with soft eyes._

_I looked back at him with wide eyes. "Really?" I breathed._

_He smiled. "Yes, really." He tapped my nose._

_I giggled and looked down. "Emmett?" I asked, a thought crossing my mind and causing my mouth to set into a deep frown._

_He looked at me and frowned as well. "What's wrong?"  
_

"_Promise me you won't leave me like mommy did." I whispered with a shaky voice. Tears began to spill down my cheeks._

_He looked into my eyes for a few seconds then pulled me closer in a bone crushing hug. "Never, Bella." I could feel his body shaking as he cried with me. I pressed my face against his shoulder and sobbed._

"_I won't leave you."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Those were the exact words he had said to me.

"_I won't leave you."_

I trusted him not to leave me. He promised me. He always kept his promises.

I looked around the sky and finally spotted the two stars that shined brightly over all the others. My eyes got lost in their beautiful glimmers and I didn't notice the presence behind me.

"Counting the stars, are we?" His soft voice came, and he jumped up next to me and began counting. "I'll join. One…Two…Three…"

I sighed and walked away to sit on the bench. Edward stopped counting. I heard him mumble something about "Damn stars not helping!"

Suddenly, something smooth and hard nudged my cheek. I turned my head to tell him to leave me alone when I saw what had nudged me.

My breath caught, as I widened my eyes and grabbed my horse. It had that same warm, musky scent. I could tell it was the exact same one. The only difference was that it had a saddle and reigns on it. I stroked it and sighed. A smile escaped my lips.

"I stayed up all night trying to piece it together. I tried to cover up the cracks with the reigns and the saddle; you can take it off if you want." He sounded nervous.

I smiled up at him. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

His face lit up. "Really?" He asked, excited.

I chuckled and nodded, looking back down.

He smiled triumphantly. "Alright, then. Good night, Bella."

He turned to leave. I looked up and tried to stop him. "Edw—"

But it was too late, because he already walked through the door.

I sighed and looked back down at my horse.

"Did you call me?"

I jumped and looked up to see him smiling crookedly at me, sitting next to me on the bench.

I nodded and looked back down at my horse. "Why…why did you do this for me?" I whispered.

"Do you want to know the truth?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Because I wanted to wipe away the frown that made you upset. I wanted to see the wonderful smile that lights up your face everyday." He responded.

I looked at him speechlessly.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

She stared back at me with wide eyes and it seemed like she stopped breathing.

"Breathe, Bella." I reminded her, with a chuckle. She let out the air that she was holding and a small frown escaped her lips. I narrowed my eyes, wondering why she was sad again. Had I done something wrong?

"Is that all you did this for?" She asked, timidly.

I shrugged. "Yeah." I answered, bluntly. What did she mean? Wasn't that reason enough?

She looked a little disappointed. "Was it not because you were feeling a little…connection?"

I shrugged again and shook my head. "Nope." I said and got up to go back inside.

Wait a minute.

WHAT?

I ran back to sit by her on the bench. "What?" I asked, breathlessly.

She giggled shyly as red blush coated her cheeks and got up to run back inside. I grabbed her hand before she could go any further.

She gasped and turned to look at my hand that had grabbed hers.

Realizing, my mistake, I immediately let go of her hand and smiled apologetically at her. I anticipated she would smile back and run inside to sleep.

But she didn't

Instead she still stood there, her hand still in the air where I had grabbed it. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

I looked at her hesitantly and reached out to take her hand in mine. Once our skin touched, I felt myself getting excited. I looked back at her to see if I had gone too far.

She just stared back into my eyes. Her brown orbs held my green eyes with so much force and passion. I couldn't even think of looking away.

I finally shook myself out of the trance, and pulled her hand towards me. She still didn't say anything as she continued staring at me.

Hesitantly, I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her to sit on the bench. She sat down quietly.

My shaky hands traveled up her waist, around her arms, past her neck, and to her face where they cupped her rosy cheeks. I looked into her eyes to see any kind of disapproval. But all I saw was the same passion that I was feeling.

So I proceeded to bring my face closer to hers. My breathing became shallower as my face neared her exquisite one. I felt her breath becoming shallow as well. The scent of her breath was so intoxicating. I felt myself getting dizzy before the actual real thing happening. My eyes zeroed in on her heavenly lips and I felt so much desire burn within me I don't know how I ever resisted this kind of charm. She was unintentionally seducing me in so many illegal ways.

"BELLA ARE YOU OUT THERE??"

I groaned, and pretty loud at that. Bella giggled at my impatience, and her face turned completely read from hairline to chin.

I loved my cousin, buy why oh why did she have to have the worst timing in the history? She just HAD to call for Bella when I was just about to score.

The door to the balcony flew open and Alice flew out with a panicked look. Jasper was also there, his arm wrapped lazily around her waist. He seemed to be half asleep. Once Alice saw Bella, she sighed. She seemed even happier when she noticed me sitting next to Bella. I realized my hand was still around the back of Bella's neck. I coughed and pulled my hand away quickly. Bella and I slid to the far ends of the bench.

Alice's smirk grew larger. "Mmmhm." She murmured. "So this is what happens every night…"

Bella gasped and jumped up. She made a mad dash for the door, but Alice was quicker. She grabbed Bella's hand with a smirk still plastered on her face.

"Alice…" Bella muttered.

"Oh, you can't run from me now, Bells. I know all." She said in an eerie yet perky voice that only Alice could ever pull off.

"Alice, please."

"Nope!" She giggled.

Somehow, Bella pulled out of Alice's grip and ran back inside before Alice could catch her again.

Alice pouted and turned to attack me. I noticed this whole time, Jasper just stood there with his eyes half closed and an arm around Alice's waist. I deeply pitied him. He was in for a lifetime of sleepless nights. Then again…that's probably all worth it for him.

As soon as Alice's owl eyes landed on me I turned my head around and shoved my hands in my pockets. I looked up at the stars that Bella had been occupied with before.

"Back to counting the stars." I said, acting like this was what I was doing the whole time. "Five hundred and twenty-six…Five hundred and twenty-seven…"

I heard Alice's snort from behind me. "Yeah, right!"

A small, but strong hand came down on my head, smacking the back of my skull. I cut short of my counting and turned my head slowly to see Alice standing there with a smug smile.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

The next morning I woke up feeling content, but at the same time, unsettled.

I was content because I didn't have to worry about missing Emmett anymore.

Thanks to Edward.

I was unsettled because I wasn't sure about my true feelings for him and his true feelings for me.

Thanks to Edward.

I did my part of helping around the house half-heartedly. Usually I would be running down every hallway, shoving through every door to help everyone around with the preparations. But not today. Today, I just wanted to sit by myself and think.

Actually I wanted more than that.

I wanted to talk to him, to Edward. I wanted him to clear out my mind's doubts.

I wanted him to tell me he had feelings for me, too.

But I could only wish.

I was in the middle of baking some roasted lemon chicken when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I swiveled around and saw Mike leaning against the entry of the kitchen door. I sighed and went back to the cooking.

"Yes, Mike?" I asked.

He walked over to me and rested his elbow on my head. I glared playfully at him. I wasn't uncomfortable around him because Mike was like my second brother. **(A/N: yeah, I know it's kind of hard to imagine Mike as a good guy and not the "Bella's puppy dog" Mike , but I decided to cut him some slack this time and let him have his innocent moment.)**

"Is that supposed to be a short joke?" I muttered.

He laughed. "I would never, Isabella." He said in a highly gentlemanly fashion.

I rolled my eyes at him and ducked away from his arm. "What do you want, Mike?"

He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Your secret admirer wants to meet you in the backyard behind the big tree…darn! What did he call that tree…"

I raised my brow, amused. "The…white oak?" I suggested, saying it slowly like I was talking to someone mentally competent. For someone who has lived in one house all his life, he was very slow. It was the only big tree in their backyard, and even I knew that.

He jumped up and looked like he had one of those spark of knowledge moments. "Yeah! That! Right. He wanted to meet you there. At the white oak."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is this some kind of joke?"

He raised his hands up as if saying he was innocent. "I don't know. I'm just doing what I was told." He jumped up onto the island next to me and reached out to grab a pastry.

"Can you tell me who he was?" I asked, swatting his hand off.

"No." He said plainly, looking longingly at the pastries. "But I'm sure you can guess."

I sighed. I knew who I guessed it was, but I had a feeling I was only hoping for a miracle to happen right now.

"Alright, Mike. I trust you, but if something happens, I will make sure your head is run over by a horse's hooves." I threatened.

He chuckled. "Ooo scary. You sound just like Emmett."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess he kinda rubs off on me."

He checked his wrist watch. "Hey, you better go meet your little puppy at the….whatever that tree was called, before his heart is all broken." He made a puppy dog face at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hey since when were you the messenger?" I asked, as I swatted his hand away from the pastries again.

Mike yawned and stretched his arms up. "Uhh… I don't know. I don't get any respect in this house anymore!" He complained.

I laughed at his grumpy face. "Aw, Mike" I turned around to pop the chicken in the oven. "Don't touch the pastries, Mike." I said, knowing he would seize the opportunity when I wasn't looking.

"Damn!" I heard him mutter. I chuckled and turned back around after setting it up.

I sighed and stared out the window. "I guess I'll go talk to him now. Hey, Mike, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"When the chicken is done cooking, can you call some one and tell them to take it out of the oven and season it with pepper, salt and garlic?" I asked.

He mocked a hurt look. "What, you don't trust me to do it myself?"

I laughed. "No, Mike, I just don't want to see headline news saying: "24 YEAR OLD MAN DIES OF KITCHEN EXPLOSION."

He gave me a sour look. "Funny, Bella."

I laughed as I walked out the door. "That was for the short joke, Mike." I yelled over my shoulder.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I walked around the tree, impatiently waiting for her to come. It had been more than six minutes and she didn't come yet.

I knew I shouldn't have sent Mike. He probably couldn't even remember the one tall tree in his backyard. What was I thinking?!

I huffed, frustrated and leaned against the tree.

"Edward?!"

I turned around, bewildered, and saw Bella standing there, her face shocked.

I smiled at her. "Hey, Bella."

Her eyes glazed over a bit and then she shook her head. "Hi…Edward."

I took a step towards her. I looked down at our feet, trying to figure out how to start. I had planned out my whole speech and now she left me stuttering.

"I…" I took a deep breath. "Ireallylikeyouandiwantyoutobemygirlfriend."

She looked at me with a stuck look. "Uh…"

I sighed. "I. Really. Like. You. And. I. Want. You. To. Be. My. Girl friend."

She looked at me for a second and blinked. "Really?" She whispered.

I don't know why, but I couldn't talk more than a whisper back at her. "Yes."

Her beautiful lips lifted slowly up at the corners until they broke into a full blown smile. She laughed and through herself into my arms. I caught her and held her close as I buried my face into her hair. Her strawberry scent sent my brain into spiral mode.

"Bella…" I whispered into her soft mahogany hair.

"Hmm…" She hummed. We just stood there, rocking back and forth.

"Edward??" I heard a high pitched voice. I thought it was Bella's.

"Hmm?" I murmured.

"I'm soo happy." She sighed.

"Me too." I breathed. I was about to pull her closer when I felt Bella pull out of my arms. I snapped my eyes opened to see Alice stander there with a smirk.

DAMMIT! Why did she always have to ruin my moments?!

"Mike?! What are you doing here?" I heard Bella. I looked over to see her standing in front of Mike. He turned and gave me a thumbs up.

"I came to see the action." He answered smugly. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"No! I mean, is the chicken over yet?" She asked impatiently.

Mikes smile was immediately wiped off his face. His eyes grew wide and panicked. "…yes."

Bella looked scared, too. "And did you tell anyone to take it out?"

Mike looked away and smiled weakly. "Well, you see. Hehe, funny story, I was—"

"MICHAEL DANIEL BRANDON!!"

I had never seen Bella so angry and scared. She practically ran into the house, tripping every few seconds. I looked over at Alice who ran after Bella as well. A few seconds later, the fire alarm went off through the whole house.

I looked over at Mike who gulped and scratched the back of his neck. I couldn't help but laugh at his state. I fell to the ground, overcome with my laughter.

Mike shot me an annoyed look. "And what's so funny, Masen?" He demanded.

"I…you…CHICKEN!" I couldn't talk through my series of laughter that was choking me. Mike just stood there, watching me as I tried to calm myself.

I finally stopped laughing and stood back up. I walked over to Mike and placed my arm across his shoulders. "Ah, Mike. You were always my favorite cousin."

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 6! I had a lot of fun with Mike. I think he's gonna be a fun character to work with! I hope you guys don't mind Mike being the good guy. I didn't want to make up a new person for Alice's brother, because it would just throw off the twilight feel. I wanted to keep that. **

**And thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story! I'm so glad you people are so awesome. And the amount of statistics coming off this story is going really great!**

**Keep those reviews coming! Thanks! :)**


End file.
